All is Fair in Love and War
by ChildofStorms
Summary: Fantasy Au. The clans had three rules. 1 Going on anothers territory would be punished with death 2 Romance between opposite clan members was  forbidden 3 The only time the three clans could interact was during the Full Moon Gathering Axel/Fem!Roxas
1. Prolouge

It was common knowledge that the three clans where always at war. If one side claimed an area, another would fight to gain dominance over it. Thus three simple rules were made to maintain some balance between the three.

To go on another clan's territory would be punishable by death

Romance between opposite clan members was strictly forbidden

The only time the three clans could interact was during the Full Moon Gathering

Too bad I was never really good with rules. My name is Roxas. I am part of the Werewolf Clan. Like any pup, I grew up hearing the constant reminds never to associate with the other clans. Our clan blamed the others for the past war where we were nearly eradicated. Even though we are the most powerful race, we are nothing due to our small numbers. But that reminds me, who are the two other clans?

The most powerful clan at the moment is those damned leeches. The Vampyres are very old beings, almost as old of us. They hold great power over the forces of darkness, and each one is granted mysterious gifts that only surface after a great ordeal. The Vampyres are known for their callousness. It is even said that that they lost their emotions when they became the undead.

The second are the Hunters. Even if they are humans, they are extremely powerful. Some of the world's greatest wizards and sorceresses come from the Hunter Clan. They are also very pompous bastards. Everything is either black or white to them. No grey in between. They protect the small human towns from demons, rouge werewolves and rouge vampyres.

The third is the Werewolves. We are in tune with nature herself. We are her children, and she is our mother. Our second forms mirror colossal wolves. For example, even though I am a young girl, I am the same height of a grown man standing straight. We are easy to recognize, due to our animalistic traits. Some of us possess claws, others tails and ears; all symbolizing the wolf within us. However, I do not have an animalistic feature, and because of this I am ostracized by the rest of my Clan. To them I am an abnormality.

It was because of this that I am nomadic. I wander through the three territories. When I was a pup, they had given me a small den away from our camp. But when they deemed me old enough to protect myself, I was kicked out. Now to the present, and to my current problem.

I was in Hunter territory.

I had five guns pointed to my head.

And I was stuck in an alley

"Well now, a lonely mutt is in our territory." One of the hunters grinned, and then raised his hand to signal someone behind me. I turned to see a hand coming towards my head. He, or she, hit my head, and with a small groan I fell into darkness.


	2. Here Comes the Hunters

It's here! The second chapter that has literally taken the whole school year to make. I suck, I know…. _

So, here it is. I hope this story will be to your liking, because I spent a long time on its outline!

Chapter 2: Here Comes the Hunters

Leon's pov

The halls echoed with the rain outside, filling the hunter's headquarters with a sense of dreariness. The headquarters lay on an outcrop of rock, at least 20 miles from any nearby town or city. The rocky face it rested on overlooked the entire lower valley; a perfect watchtower. The marble halls where old and rugged; obviously it had seen and faced the throes of time and battle.

Faint footsteps sounded farther down the hallway as a young man walked towards the heart of the hold. His layered hair fell down towards his shoulders, brushing lightly against his upper cheeks. His face was unmarred, and his eyes shown with apprehension. As he walked, his shadow fell against the walls, making eerie figures dance across the marble.

Finally he made it to the doors of the inner keep, where the council dwelled. He paused, eyes narrowed as he kept his hand from touching the handle. His news might not be the greatest; it may unsettle and anger the councilmen. He wrapped his gloved fingers over the handle, giving into his fate.

'Those that bring bad news are usually shot…'

This thought appeared to amuse him, as a faint smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. He entered the torch-lit room, and came to stand in the middle. He looked down at the insignia beneath his feet, focusing on its patterns. He knew it very well, since it was the Hunter's mark. It consisted of a circle separated into four parts. Starting at the upper right, it showed a burnished sword, a spiral of magic, a silver crossbow, and a healer's potion bottle. As he stared at it, he began to finger his medallion, which also bore the same symbol.

He raised his head after this brief moment of thought, and bowed his head to the shadowy figures of the councilmen. One of the figures raised his hand, and the lights seemed to dim even more so than they had been before.

"Hunter Leonhart, what is the news you bring."

The head councilman's words were no question, but a demand towards the brown-haired hunter. He looked up at the councilman, and willed his voice to speak the words in mind.

"The reports of activity in the northern city of Atlantis were true. We found and captured a young Werewolf in the outer part of the city. It is currently being held in the lower dungeons."

He and the rest of his four man team had been shocked to see a wolf-child in the city. Really, he would have been shocked to see one anywhere; they hadn't been seen since the Great War where they were nearly eradicated. Even the Rouge Wolves were rare to find. He looked back up towards the council, sensing their curiosity. One of the members on the far right leaned forward, earning a nod from the main councilman.

"This wolf, does it have anything of worth? Information?"

Leonhart frowned, and shook his head, "No, M'lady. It is but a child, at least in appearance."

The main councilman sighed, and then clapped his hands. The sound resounded across the room and caught everyone's attention. "If it has no use, then dispose of it. We do not need the Wolves to cause trouble."

Leonhart nodded, then slowly got up. He bowed again to the council, before making his way to the door, grabbing the carved handle. He stepped out, narrowing his eyes at the brightness in the halls. He blinked to adjust his eyesight, then turned a left, making his way towards the dungeons where the other hunters waited. He felt a sense of sadness at the thought of killing this Wolf, but quickly shut it out. This was a threat, just like a rouge. In fact, this seemingly innocent Wolf might be a rouge as well. Those shadowy Wolves and Vampires where the evil side of the two races, and existed everywhere. They looked normal, until they unleashed the monster inside. The Wolf they had caught could very well be one of them. His steps slowed as he came face to face with a young woman, garbed in hunter gear such as his. She gave him a small smile, then fell into step with him. They walked together, making towards the dungeon's staircase.

"What did the council have to say, Leon?"

Leon glanced to the huntress before returning his gaze to the steps they were now descending.

"They have ordered its execution."

The huntress missed a beat in her stride, but quickly recovered. She looked troubled, but didn't say anything to Leon. After a minute, she looked back up to Leon, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"It is but a child, Leon. A girl as well. Are we really going to kill something that innocent?"

Leon stopped, making the woman stop as well.

"Aerith, that Wolf is not innocent; nothing that is immortal is innocent. That 'child' is probably decades, maybe even hundreds of years old. Don't let your heart get in the way of duty."

He began to walk again, feeling like a complete hypocrite. Every hunter has had their moment of doubt, he was no excuse. He looked towards Aerith, feeling pity for her. The young healer had a good heart; a sweet personality. How she became a hunter he could only guess. They came to a door made of old cast iron, with a blackened iron handle. Leon opened the door, allowing Aerith to go in first before he too followed. Inside a throng of eyes met his, curiosity and wariness showed on their faces. A young woman, perhaps 18 at the most, stood up and made her way to Leon. Her wild brown hair was gathered into a low ponytail at the base of her neck, and her hunter garb was looser than normal.

"Leon, what's the news?"

She looked up at him with her blue eyes that reminded him of the blonde across the room that was also waiting for the council's orders. He mentally berated himself at the thoughts of her. She didn't belong in his mind at the moment.

"The orders are to dispose of the Wolf before it can become a hazard, Sora."

The girl blinked, before her expression became sad. She sighed and scuffed the ground with her foot.

"That's too bad, this Wolf looked really interesting."

She made her way back to her seat, next to a silver-haired boy of similar age. Leon looked at their group, noticing the sad looks their faces had now adopted. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a girl that came running into the room. She looked out of breath, but her purplish eyes held excitement.

"T-The Wolf is awake! Oh, Hey Leon."

The group stood up, ready to make their way to the Wolf and its inevitable death. Some faces where still marked with curiosity though. These were from the one's that had not been on the mission that resulted in the Wolf's capture.

One of the hunters, an old man whose beard fell to his waist, muttered under his breath, obviously not happy at the council's decision.

"Hmph, oh yes, go kill the Wolf-child. It's not like it may be the last of its kind. Fools."

The purpled-eyes girl bounced down the halls towards to cells, slowing down after a while to stand before a rune etched door. The runes were made to imprison and detain; a foolproof inescapable jail. Leon and the other ten stepped in, careful not to disturb the many runes. In the middle of the room, surrounded by the almost glowing carvings, was the Wolf from the day before. Her blonde hair was almost as messy as Sora's and her clothes looked worn-out from travel. A small twitch of her hand showed she was awake and knew they were watching. Slowly the Wolf lifted her head, directing her glare at the hunters.

Merlin gave a sound of awe, pulling at his groomed beard.

"Look well, fellow hunters, for a Werewolf has not been seen in more than a century."

Leon took Merlin's words to heart. Even though this creature looked normal, he could not ignore the sense of wildness that emitted from her. He memorized this feeling, putting in the back of his head to use later. A hunter never knew what he could encounter.

End

Sorry that I haven't posted for almost a year. I could blame it on school, friends, life; but really I was just lazy. Thought I do have a reason for not posting a month earlier as promised :D

I was in Africa until sometime last week. I left on May 2nd and returned May 18th. So yes, I have a very good excuse. For most of my uncalled for Hiatus. Hahaha. Next chapter should be out soon.


	3. Waking Up is Never Fun

Hello again! Well, school is done, I'm free for the summer (No you aren't Child. There's the Kid's Camp volunteering, Missions, and-)

"I get it voice, shut up!"

Anyways, I will more than likely be posting a lot more. Just to clarify, Leon does not have his scar right now. His face is scar less. I have good reason for this. I think… Oh well, just don't kill me if you end up hating it XD

Chapter 3: Waking Up Is Never Fun

Roxas p.o.v

_I felt myself floating through empty planes, the realm of my mind blank after what seemed like ages. I basked in the peaceful warmth, imaging green fields, lush grass, and a quiet village-_

_I suddenly gritted me teeth, my mindscape quickly becoming harsh and cold. I could hear their voices; taunting and mocking me. My dream-self slowly curled up, trying to shut out the memories and hate bombarding my once tranquil sanctuary. A low growl sounded from my throat as it soon became futile. I couldn't drown them out._

"She is not one of us!"

"Leave her, let her fend for herself."

_I opened my eyes to see a paled mirage of eight wolves. Seven of them surrounded the eighth, growling and snapping at the pup's heels as it fled. The pup ran up to me, burrowing itself into my chest. I slowly unclenched my hands, and caressed the wolf's muzzle. _

"Dear one, I know your pain…"

_The wolf transformed, and soon I found myself staring into my own blue eyes. She looked just like me, and deep down I knew she was. This pup was me. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the sense of betrayal at this memory. It wasn't like I killed someone, or had tried to overthrow our alpha. I had been a good clan member; I had never disobeyed the rules. My only crime was being different. _

_The other wolves gathered around me growling and snarling at the pup and me. I held onto her, closing my eyes as I felt their claws and teeth sink in._

I woke with a gasp, jerking my head up to look around. The grey stones gave a cold chill; not just because of their color, but also because of the way they were laid out to form the room I was in. I was in a vast bowl shaped with no windows to let sun or fresh air in. I was in a prison. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the cold numb feeling in my arms. How did I get here? I scrounged through my blurry memories, trying to recall how I had landed myself into this predicament. I was ready to just about give up when I sharp ache protruded from the back of my head.

My eyes sharpened, I remember. I had been ambushed. I reached to the back of my head, but stopped as a sharp pain raced through my arm. I looked down, my eyes widening to an almost comical width. There, across my body and the floor, where ancient runes of binding and imprisonment. I let out a growl and tried to lift my arm again. The runes glowed brighter, then a short circuit of electricity shot into my arm, making my hiss. I continued to pull at the rune's binding, trying to weaken them. Though in all honestly I was only weakening myself.

The sound of the door opening, and a tiny squeak caused me to snap my head up, abet a little too fast. My eyes met purple, and I stared into the eyes that reflected curiosity and wariness. I gave a scoff, why did she need to be wary? She wasn't the prisoner. I let out a growl, and smirked as I watched the girl run off after closing the door. I heard the dim sound of her feet, listening until they faded out. I stared at the door longer, before trying again to break the runes. Finally, after what seemed forever, I stopped. It just hurt too much, and I was too weak. I let my head fall, trying not to let tears fall. I was dead; dead wolf walking. I knew the laws; I knew the punishments.

Dead Wolf Walking

I didn't even bother to lift my head as footsteps echoed through the halls again. I recognized one of the scents though; so the little girl had brought friends. I tasted the air some more, and almost let out a growl; some of them where very familiar. The door opened, letting out a screeched that made me want to hold my sensitive ears.

Sadly, I couldn't, so I gritted my teeth to hide the pain and annoyance. Their eyes bore into me, and soon I gave into the temptation of looking back. My eyes wandered from their feet to their faces, and I could see they were doing the same. One man stood out from the others, and that was only because I had seen it before. I let out a low growl, remembering the look on his face as he signaled one of his men to hit me from behind. His layered hair fell slightly over his eyes, though it couldn't hide the pity I saw. Why was he showing pity? He caught me, so why would he care? I let out another growl as another man, obviously the oldest, told the others about the rarity of my kind. How dare they, it was their fault. I tried to calm myself; we had been just as bad once too, long ago, when we were young and foolish. How long was it? I couldn't remember. I looked at the old man, staring straight into his aged eyes.

"Be careful children, hunters are notorious for looking at the world in black and white. They are infamously rude."

I wanted to smirk at the angry faces, and I would have, if it weren't for the gun blade pressed to my neck. Oh, so they were going to kill me. I looked up at the same brown haired man, and saw the same pity there in his eyes. Why was he showing pity? I thought they hated my kind. I took my eyes off of his face, and leaned back against the runes. I looked around the room, looking at all the eyes, and took in the scent of their emotions. I narrowed my eyes; they were so confusing. Here they were, about to kill, yet everything besides their actions told me they didn't want to. The gun blade wielder's low voice echoed through the room, making my eyes snap back to his face.

"As decreed by the council, you are hereby sentenced to death. But by Hunter law, we shall give you a last request."

Oh, that settles the mixed up emotions. It was an order. I looked up at him, debating if I should try to break free and attack. I knew I couldn't though. Whoever weaved these runes was extremely strong. I looked straight into his eyes, and growled,

"I do. If this is a death sentence, decreed by your council and approved by the Hunters, then why are you so remorseful and hesitant? Just once less Werewolf, right?"

The look of surprise covered their faces, and the air changed with their emotions. I was right. They didn't want to do this. I gave a huff,

'Well, I wanted it.'

I looked up to the man holding the gun blade. Daring him with my eyes to use his blade for the purpose every weapon had. A slight sadness filled me though. There was so much to atone for and to fix. I would never have the chance now. The man gave a nod, and pointed the muzzle of the gun blade to my head.

I would I have to thank the gods though, for what happened next, for just as he started to pull the trigger a messenger burst into the room. The man had obviously ran for a long distance, since his breath and heart where strained. I could feel the heat leak off of him and cover the room.

"Hunter...Leon...hart-"

The man broke off into a little cough, then took in several gulps of air to set his breathing back to normal. After a minute he was back in top condition, and had developed a small blush at the attention he was getting. I couldn't help but smirk. Poor him, he was a shy messenger. He began his message again, stuttering only a bit at the beginning.

"S-sir, the c-council begs you n-not to kill it. Apparently the Vampyres have heard news of our captive a-and wish to see it for themselves."

As he spoke, he looked around the room, only to freeze at the sight the rune-covered me. He moved his mouth up and down and a scent of fear came from him, making me scrunch up my nose. Ugh.

"I-is that it?"

I narrowed my eyes, forgetting the scent of his fear. I was an it? He might as well have called me a mutt with no papers, or an overgrown rat. How dare he insult me! I hadn't insulted him, though I had been on their land, against the rules. Maybe I deserved it. I heard a sigh of relief, and looked away from the messenger to one of the female hunters. Her eyes drew me in, the reminded me of the green plains of the wild lands, and of the trees covering the land close to my old home. The kindness in them immediately made me like her. As I stared at them, I felt a wave of fatigue hit me. I was really beginning to feel my age. As the hunters left, I allowed my eyes to close against the present and the troubles it had brought me. If the goddess was watching, she would be laughing. Or maybe crying for her lost child.


	4. Vampyres, oh my!

I'm on a role! Kesesesesese This chapter is a tad bit shorter, mostly due to it being a transitional. The Vamps are finally checking in. Including Axel *drools* Uh, I mean, sigh never mind. Don't look down at me, we're all crazy Axel fan girls (or boys) here. ;D So, onto Chapter 4 of this story. Please enjoy. I'm sacrificing precious, precious minutes of my summer writing this.

Btw, only Roxas's p.o.v will feature a first person point of view. This IS her story.

Chapter 4: Vampyres, oh my!

Axel's p.o.v

Miles away from the Hunter's castle, across the fen and woods of the land, rested the home of the Vampyre clan. The castle here was older, and in more disrepair than the one the Hunters called home. The old walls were engraved in a long forgotten tongue around entrance ways, and only the older clan members could remember what they meant. The forest around was quiet, reflecting on the undead that lived in this cold place.

Through the halls, one could see their breathe, for the occupants had no need of warmth. The cold did not bother them since they themselves where like ice. That probably wasn't accurate though, since every Vampyre was different. Some actually had similar warmth as to when they had been living. Axel was one of these Vampyres; but only because of his ability he had acquired over the long centuries. At the moment, he was watching the antics of the others, casting bets with the man to his left to see who would win which argument or which brawl. Only one seat was empty, something that Axel knew was unusual.

'Ah, but these where unusual times.'

He narrowed his eyes at this thought; it was unusual. Decades, no, a century of not seeing a member of the Third Clan, and now one was to be at the Gathering? Everyone was just as confused as him, though they hid it fairly well with their teasing and playing. Even now, two blondes of his clan were arguing over which was better; lightning or ice. Grinning, Axel lifted his hand towards the two. A flicker of fire grew between the two, effectively scaring the ice wielder while the lightning witch gave him an annoyed glare. He simply smiled back at her, his grin obviously stating that he thought fire was better.

Their amusement was cut short, though, as a twelfth figure appeared near the empty seat. The others returned to their seats, each sitting down after the eldest had. Axel looked around the room, his hooded brethren all looking towards their leader. He turned his gaze to him, and soon the meeting began.

"Brothers and sisters, you may have heard the news," Axel snorted at this, "this gathering will be something unheard of for centuries. For once all of the Clans will be under one roof."

A whisper of confusion filled the room, as everyone began to talk among themselves. Either they verbally thought out their thoughts, or they were asking the Vampyre next to them or in some cases the ones across the room. Only three of them stayed calm. Two were Axel and his betting partner, and the third was their leader himself. The leader stood up, lowering his hood and glaring at his clan.

"Silence. I will not take this sort of behavior in my own courts. If you have questions or opinions, then share them in an orderly fashion. We are not children. We are older than any child or human."

A chorus of Yes sounded throughout the room, and soon an uncomfortable quiet filled the room, making Axel wish it was loud again; even if it had been giving him a headache. The silence was broken, as his betting partner leaned back with a sigh, before directing his hooded face to the superior.

"My Lord Xemnas, legends talk of how fierce and strong the Werewolves were. Even though I was born and reborn after the Great War, I have been able to see one as well despite missing the times when they were many. So how did such a great creature fall captive to Hunters?"

Agreements filled the room; echoing off of the domed roof and making it seem twice as loud. Xemnas rose from his seat, and began to walk across the room, fingering each chair as he passed. The one who was sitting to Xemnas's right crossed his legs, and tilted his head up, so only the briefest outline of a scare could be seen on his cheek. An arrogant voice filled the room as he too voiced his opinion.

"I bet the little puppy was wandering around and got caught by the hunters. Or should I say ambushed and runed."

Unrest came from the others, some obviously uncomfortable of the subject of Hunters and their ways of catching their prey. The most noticeable came from the one between Axel and the gambler. She began to play with her sleeves, before sitting up straighter and removing her hood. Her hair was messy, and anyone who didn't know her would have thought it was from her hood and not from her peculiar style. The top was short, only going a bit past her ears, while two strands hung over her forehead. A neat ponytail was gathered at the base of her neck, and disappeared into the back of her hood.

"Superior, what will they do with the Wolf? I mean, it's like an endangered species, right?"

"Silence, Demyx. For all we know it might be a rouge. It would be better to kill it now and be rid of a threat."

This quiet voice came from a man sitting next to the one with a scarred cheek. Demyx stared at the man, noticing how his purple eyes seemed to glow underneath his hood. She gave a sigh and nodded. Axel rolled his eyes at this, and gently elbowed her in the arm. She looked up to him and smiled, mouthing a thank you. Poor kid, Xaldin always belittled her. A voice spoke out as he returned Demyx's smile, causing him to look to his right.

"To get rid of this Wolf is the best choice; it is a threat, and a major weakness to our two clans."

"Ah, but Saix, werewolves are the oldest and most unknown of the three clans; maybe it holds the key we need to defeat the rouges."

Axel looked straight into Saix's eyes as he challenged his words, smirking at the growl Saix gave him. Xemnas, however, would have none of it. Moving between their two chairs, he placed his hands on their shoulders. An eerie silence yet again filled the room.

"Brethren, this Wolf is both a threat and a possible solution. It will be discussed further in the-"

An explosion interrupted the superior, along with the screams of fighting and dying Vampyres from outside. Everyone stood, and from the corner of his eyes, Axel could see Demyx rushing over to the scarred man. All eyes fell to the door, and everyone tensed; ready to attack. A black smoke leaked into the room from the door, increasing until the whole room was void of light or sight. Axel could feel the other eleven tense at the sound of the door breaking open. A light, almost maniacal laughter filled the room, and a brief flicker of recognition filled him.

"_**Found You!"**_

The rouges were here.

Axel quickly snapped into action, barely dodging a fist that would have knocked his head off. The smoke proved to not only block light, but also dull the senses; though these rouges had no issues with it. After all, they were beings of darkness. Axel collided with a person, and crashed awkwardly into the floor. He sat up, only to crouch down again as one of the rouges aimed for his chest. The fellow Vampyre beneath him kicked him off, before hissing.

"Get off you damn Pyro!"

Axel let a grin cover his face, as he yet again dodged another rouge.

"Sorry, Larxene, I didn't mean to offend you."

Over the din, he heard Xemnas's voice, ordering Xaldin to clear the air. Axel narrowed his eyes, feeling the inner monster in him surfacing; wanting to participate in this battle. He quickly pushed it down, and listened to the voice of his leader. If anyone in their group could get them out of this, it was Xemnas. It was why he was their leader, and why he had lived for so long.


	5. The Gathering

I swore not to disappear Here is chapter 5 of AiFiLaW Hope you enjoy it. Here is just a clarification about what the Rouges are, and excuse me if it is a bit brief, I'll spoil a lot if I give too much ^_^ Basically, they are the darkness, the evil side of that one person. Vampyres used to be all rouges, until some regained their humanity, while Werewolves fell into Evil. Humans are so neutral with their hearts (Dark, but also light) that they don't have a rouge version of themselves. They are kinda both; able to be completely good one moment, but fall into madness and insanity the next. Here is a good example of a Rouge in its true form:

http: /www. google. com/imgres?imgurl=http: .net/images/large/indyart/photo/Tentacle_Shadow_&imgrefurl=.%3Ft%3D191587%26page%3D6&usg=_eL5OKXDyvFj0zOfpvRi_Jc-bps=&h=576&w=393&sz=37&hl=en&start=0&sig2=tmvTk5f3wYg3UhKRP5XfGQ&zoom=1&tbnid=wj98iGpod9uiBM:&tbnh=163&tbnw=148&ei=02YFTrj_OYmWsgOHoJivDQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dshadow%2Bmonster%2Bcrawling%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1I7ADFA_en%26biw%3D1277%26bih%3D822%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=636&vpy=107&dur=5448&hovh=272&hovw=185&tx=59&ty=195&page=1&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0&biw=1277&bih=822

I know it's long, but only the colon and first 2 periods need to be un-spaced. This chapter was written while listening to Europa by Globus. I love this song ^_^ This chapter gave me a headache... I seriously was going 'dur' part of the time, and banging my head on the keyboard the rest.

**Chapter 5: The Gathering**

Neutral P.O.V

To say everything was peaceful would be a complete and utter lie. A tense atmosphere filled the room, as the Hunters awaited for the other clan's arrival. The hunters lounged across the main hall; either sitting in plush chairs, or in Leon's case, leaning against the wall. Sora sat by the silver haired boy in a couch next to a window, and every few moments she would glance outside to the castle gate. Aerith sat in a corner seat, glancing at them with worried eyes, before returning to her thoughts on their prisoner. The others where spread out, and even one was pacing; which was slowly driving Leon mad.

There was reason for this though, and it was quite simple even though the affects where complex. The Vampyres were late. It wasn't even thirty minutes or an hour type of late, but almost bordering onto a week type of late. This was the source of all their worry and anxiety.

It didn't help that _she_ was seeing visions of battle either. They could all recall as she told them of the living shadows and walls of an ancient castle painted in Vampyres blood in her momentary lapse of unconsciousness. Right now the Seer, who was only a blonde haired girl, rested her head on her sister's shoulder, obviously tired. The sister ran her fingers through the tired one's hair, before she did the same to her own. She gave a sigh of exasperation, and turned a look towards Leon. She gave him a worried frown, but quickly returned her attention back to her sister as she began to shake again. It was like the two shared a silent communication.

The girl shot up, and turned towards the door. For once during these last few days there was relief in her eyes, and she put on a small smile. She looked to everyone, and gave them a tiny nod.

"They are here and alive. But they have many questions and accusations. They will wish to see the Wolf, and will resort to violence if not heeded. They need-," She hesitated right here, slightly nauseated at the other clan's needs.

"B- nourishment."

A gruff yellowed haired man nodded, and marched out of the room to find the things listed by the Seer. By now they knew when to heed the words of the wise, and her words always had meaning or purpose. It was not long before their guests arrived, and they all stood to greet them. Some of the Hunters were less hospitable than others, but it seemed the Vampyres were too exhausted to notice. Wounds covered them, and black liquid dripped from it, marking them as Rouge wounds.

One Vampyre, a burly man towering over the others, carried a small woman in his arms. She seemed the worse off, though just watching they could see her bruised arm slowly turn from purple to yellow, and her cuts becoming shallower. Her head and face remained hidden in her hood, but the Hunters were sure who she was due to her size. Sora pulled up a spare chair towards them, and with a grateful look the giant set his ward down onto the silver chair. He then crouched down and gently held her close to him. Sora simply smiled then left to stand near the boy from earlier.

The Blonde man returned then, carrying the cups and Aerith's first aid supplies which where neatly arrayed in a roll-out canvas sheet. He moved towards the wounded girl, but stopped as the giant shook him head.

"She is alright; there are more than just us who are wounded. However thank you for bringing healing supplies, Hunter Cid Highwind."

Cid still sat the Med-kit next to them before he walked off to stand near Leon and Xemnas. Leon gave a slight nod to him as he joined the ranks with the others, then turned to Xemnas. He placed his left arm across his chest as a greeting, only lowering it after Xemnas had done the same.

"Welcome, Vampyres. I believe that were was a good reason for your tardiness, especially after seeing your wounds. We would appreciate it if you were to tell us what has happened, but before that, allow us to provide comfort and necessities. After all you are injured and you must be tired and hungry."

Soon they were all seated, each Vampyre with a goblet in their hand; their wounds healing at a faster pace. The council had entered earlier, gracing the halls with bellowing cloaks and shadowy hoods. Leon and a few others couldn't help but feel annoyed on how they had only appeared after it was decided that there was no aggression. Soon the meeting commenced, but the Vampyres looked around as if something was missing. The Hunters tensed, as Xemnas asked the question they wanted to avoid.

"Where is the Wolf? Surely it should be in this meeting, unless it is one of the rouges."

Leon returned the question quickly, but not fast enough to cause tension,

"Or it may just be a poor lost puppy. We don't know if it is a Rouge or not. They are able to hide the evil inside them."

"We wish to see it then. Maybe we can discern what it is better than you."

A slight growl filled the air, directed at the pink haired Vampyre. Xemnas looked at the Hunters, and immediately knew he had to neutralize the tension before it broke out into a fight. He raised his hand towards the offender in a silencing gesture, then directed his eyes towards the same Vampyre that had broken out into a fight with Larxene, as if to ask him to speak. The Vampyre nodded, then slowly stood up and sauntered towards where Leon and Xemnas sat across from each other. He bowed his head in an almost mocking way, before removing his hood to reveal long blonde hair.

"I apologize for our rudeness, but it is of critical importance that we figure out what it is. The Rouges will undoubtedly attack here next. We must be ready, and we must know if it can be used as either a tool or as a hostage."

Axel gave a huff of air, dragging the attention to him, something that brought a mix feeling. He liked attention, but not when it felt like he was about to get a blade shoved through his heart. He too moved up to stand near Xemnas, noting how two other Hunters moved to stand behind Leon.

"Forgive me Xemnas, but Vexen does not seem to grasp that Rouge care not for allegiance or camaraderie. They attack everything and anything."

He gave a smirk at Vexen, amused at the look of murder in his eyes. His own eyes sent a message back to him.

'Bring it.'

Xaldin let out a growl at the two, while Saix moved to stand between them. Demyx let out a small sigh, causing the others to look at both her and the Vampyre resting in the chair Sora had brought. She leaned her hands against said chair, putting all her weight on her arms.

"We should meet it, right? This meeting mostly deals with Rouges, and if it is one of them then we should go and find out. If it isn't, then we'll bring it to the meeting hall. If it is, then we will not have to bothering about cleaning these upper halls."

Both Sora and the two sister Hunters let out a shiver at the same time. They knew Demyx fairly well despite belonging to different clans, and they always forgot that inside she had a bloodthirsty monster like the rest. Leon looked to the council, who gave almost undetectable nod, and began to make his way to the dungeons.

"Please follow."

Sora gave a sigh, before standing up. She walked towards the sisters, before turning back to the boy she had sat next to.

"Hurry up, Riku. You two as well, Namine and Kairi."

The Hunters allowed the Vampyres to follow behind Leon, before they took up the rear. They had already seen the Wolf, and the cell wasn't large enough for all of them; not without damaging the runes. Sora began to talk with Demyx and the scarred man, since they were there right in front of her. She hadn't seen them in almost a year, and she was certain the Vampyres had several questions.

"Hello Demyx, Hello Xigbar. I trust you are well."

One of the Vampyres, neither of the two mentioned, gave a huff. She looked up at him, and immediately recognized him as the one who had caused the strife during the meeting.

"We are neither fine, nor amused with your questions, Huntress."

He gave a flip to his pink hair, then roughly made his way to the front. Sora looked to Demyx in confusion, wondering why he had snapped. Demyx gave a slight smile, while Xigbar forced an answer through his barely hidden laughs.

"Marluxia lost his precious gardens, then Larxene decided to break his scythe after he nearly took off her head as we fled-"

Xigbar stopped there, no longer laughing. It was obvious to the Huntress that he was still sore about losing his home. Kairi came to stand by him and Demyx, and softly spoke.

"Don't worry, it will be settled soon. Besides, home is where your heart resides, and it is right next to you."

A peace filled the air, making Xigbar give a relaxed smile. He normally didn't like it when she did that, but right now he knew they all needed it.

"Thank you, Soothsayer."

Soon they were in the dungeon halls, walking towards the cell that had the Wolf residing in its grasp. Xigbar pushed his way to the front, leaving Demyx to stand near the towering Vampyre and the girl he was still carrying. Her hood was now removed, and Sora was happy to know that she had guessed right on who she was.

"Zexion, Lexaeus; Xigbar won't try something stupid?"

A Huntress with wine-brown eyes came to stand next to Sora, waiting for Leon to open the cell. Zexion looked to them both, before squirming out of Lexaeus's grip.

"I do not know. The ambush left him with a sour temper, and I'm sure he still carries it."

A light screech from the metal door signaled that they could now proceed into the room, and with slight surprise to Sora and the others, they were all able to gather into the now crowded room. The poor Wolf kneeled in the middle, not acknowledging the glares directed at it.

'Why do we call it and 'it' is beyond me though. It is obviously a girl." Cid thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.

They soon all resided in the room, yet the Wolf continued to not acknowledge them. Finally someone snapped and it came to no one's astonishment that it was Xigbar. The room felt like it dropped several degrees as he came up to the Wolf, and clenched her shirt. He dragged her up to his eye level, which was obviously taller than her own as her feet dangled from the floor. The runes reacted almost immediately and began to shoot electric sparks up her arms. A low growl was heard, and Xigbar answered it with his own matching rumble.

"You little Rouge. With all the damage that you and your fellows caused, I think we should receive reimbursement; as if I'm going to let these events slide."

The wine-eyed Hunter from earlier shot towards Xigbar as he pulled out his gun, only to stop as Axel grabbed her arm. Saix took to stand between her and Xigbar as Axel whispered in her ear.

"No, Tifa. He will attack you if you stop him."

They all watched as Xigbar stuck his gun underneath the Wolf's chin, and clicked off the safety. He was ready to shoot, not caring that Xemnas was ordering him to stop or that Leon had unsheathed his blade. It all came to a screeching halt as a sickening crunch came from behind them followed with a scream. They all turned to see a thick shadow dancing across the roof, holding the bloody pulp of what had once been a councilman. Shock filled them as the realized they had arrived far sooner than expected. It began to crawl jerkily across the wall, its eyes set on to its next target; the tall blonde woman who had been nearly unnoticeable until now.

"Cloud!"

As it sent tendrils of shadow at her, Leon and Aerith rushed to give support. It was all in vain though, as she simply sidestepped and skipped out of its reach. The Rouge hissed, and began to clot into a more distinct form. Its claws dug into the ceiling while one arm balanced itself on the wall. It was almost skeletal, and its eyes were black pits that seemed to go on forever. It bent itself into an impossible angle, and then suddenly dashed towards them; sending clumps of marble flying from the gouges it left behind.

It reached its claws out to another councilman, but a quick shot from Xigbar made it stop; screeching as it held its now bloody eye. It let out a wailing shriek, before climbing back to its perch on the ceiling. It wasn't alone, however, as another shadow leapt into the hall and materialized on the wall behind Namine, Kairi, and Yuffie. It sank its teeth into Yuffie's shoulder and upper arm, and began to carry her off. She let out a cry, and tried to stab it in the eye. It didn't work as the creature simply ignored what was like beestings to it, and she was forced to follow it as it dragged her to the Dungeon's exit.

She lost her footing as they neared the stairs, and she let out a wail as she saw more descending into her soon to be tomb.

"H-help!"

She went limp as it gave her a head-jarring shake, and she closed her eyes to get rid of the nausea and to ready herself for her fate. It suddenly stopped dragging her and stumbled away with an ear-splitting cry. She opened her eyes to see one of the Vampyres standing over her, his hood had fallen off during his attempt of rescue. His hair was braided, and she was sure those eyebrows where fake. She gave him a weak smile, struggling to get up. She turned to look at the now dead Rouge, eyes narrowing at the now seemingly normal Vampyre it had once been. The one bad thing about killing these things was seeing what was underneath the darkness.

"Thanks Monkey."

She gave a wide grin, amused on how he reacted to that. She was sure fire was coming out of his eyes. She had no more time to tease though, as more began to race into the room. From where she stood, she had a poor sight of a silver-haired man walking alongside the Rouges. She couldn't recognize him; but apparently Monkey-Man could.

"Kadaj…"

Almost all the Vampyres crouched, hissing and ready to slaughter this Rouge. With a rough push, Monkey sent her back towards the other Hunters, landing in Cid's grasp. She let out a small gasp, feeling like her chest had just gotten hit by a carriage.

"Ugh, wow Monkey-Man. That hurt like a- Ack! Ouch…"

She let out a small whine of pain as Cid pushed her to the side; dodging a Rouge's gnarled claw. She got to her knees, glaring at everyone in the room.

"Stop pushing me!"

She quickly got up, and began to join in the fight, attacking the nearest Rouge she could find. They had to win this. While this was occurring, Leon and Cloud found themselves back to back defending Kairi and Namine. Cloud dodged a swipe to her head and then counterattacked with a backhanded swing; watching with satisfaction as the Rouge fell dead.

"Leon, we need to get the non-fighters out."

Leon nodded in agreement, and made a quick scan to see who was alive. He nearly snarled in anger as he realized the council had lost all its members as the last one was now being dragged up the stairs; too far away for him to reach in time.

"Damn it!"

Everyone crouched as the room shook; dust and chips of stone falling on them. Another tremble and more debris fell on them. The silver-haired rouge, or Kadaj as he was called, began to laugh in glee. The sound sent shivers up his spine, and next to him he could see Cloud adjusting her grip on her sword. Kadaj began to walk towards them, and as he went shadows forced the Vampyres and Hunters away. Soon they were back in the room with the Wolf and nowhere to run to or fight with. The Wolf gave a growl, its eyes burning into Kadaj's.

"Looks like the game is over children; time to go back inside."

Another thump accompanied by falling rocks sounded overhead, and they all knew that this was it. Axel couldn't help but feel a sense of helplessness. He had survived the slaughter of almost his entire clan, yet he was to die here?

"Oh, dear children, it looks like there is a little puppy here to; how enjoyable. I think Master would love to have her at dinner with the rest of us."

Kadaj narrowed his eyes, and sent a shadow directly at the Wolf's head. The Wolf was slammed into the floor and went totally limp. Aerith gave a cry of alarm, making her way to the Wolf even as a Rouge was ready to skewer her through her back. It seemed all slow motion to Axel, and for Sora she was sure her heart was about to rip apart as she watched Aerith turning to see the too close Rouge.

"Aerith!"

All too suddenly reality hit again, as the Wolf opened her eyes. With a loud cry she ripped through the runes, causing electricity to spread out over her and everyone else. The energy hit the Rouges, and even the Vampyres and Hunters. They all landed in heaps on the ground, wincing at the pain they all felt. Kadaj was the first to rise, and slowly began to laugh.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch, Ce-"

Before he could finish, the Wolf let out a growl and charged Kadaj. She was almost a blur to the light-blinded eyes of the Vampyres and Hunters, and they almost missed the head on collision she made with the Rouge. A light gathered around her as she met Kadaj, spreading across the room in a flash. As the light blinded him yet again, Axel swore he heard the Wolf's voice. He only wished he had stayed awake long enough to hear what she had said.

_Chapter End_

_Don't bother to ask me what Roxas said, I don't even know. Haha. Ugh, I'm so tired, and I think my fingers are calling for the faster plane home. This is my longest chapter so far, and I feel exhausted. I just saw Battle for L.A (or something, forgot name) and oh wow was it awesome! I love watching Army/Marine movies with my dad. _


	6. New Prisoners

*crawls up onto little box* Gasp, I'm here! And with me I brought Chapter 6! *Super awesome wrapped up package is brought in with a crane.) I, am really tired T_T I feel like making a comedy oneshot, or a video after this. There's a song called Arise by Flyleaf. I wrote this to that song, and that's the song I'd like to use in my video. Basically it is of everyone that has died or been imprisoned in KH (Org13, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Riku, etc) This chapter was also written with the song You decide by Fireflight ^_^ By the way, typing on a mini laptop has proven to give me more typos and spelling errors than on a regular PC T_T That fricking sucks. This chapter sounds so much better written than in my head (My opinion, of course).

Chapter 6: New Prisoners

Leon's p.o.v

Darkness surrounded him, drowning out everything tangible. He swore he could hear voices; his mind playing tricks? Surely there can be nothing in this dark world. He tried to open his eyes, but they showed no sign to move for him. He tried again, only to feel a burning sensation in his head, accompanied by a slight buzz.

The buzzing became louder, distinct voices coming over the progressively brash noise. He began to feel himself awaken, and an image of him flailing to the water's surface entered his mind. As he broke to the top, he felt his senses return, and immediately didn't like what he felt.

With annoyance, he opened his eyes. He looked around, trying to ignore the indistinctness, before moving to close his eyes yet again.

'You have to be joking.'

He opened his eyes again, and sat up. There, scattered around him, was the other Hunters and Vampyres. Few were awake besides himself and the ones that were either been barely harmed, or were stronger then the norm. He recognized Xemnas through the haze his eyes were experiencing, and immediately knew something was wrong by the frown he had.

Leon looked around the room; this time with clearer sight, he soon came to the conclusion that had put Xemnas in a bad moon. The room was old; the mortar chipping and in some spots covered in a dark mold. A small window rested above their heads, letting in the afternoon light. The Vampyres diligently avoided this, even though Leon knew they could survive in the light.

His frown increased, along with his headache. This couldn't be happening.

"We're prisoners."

He looked to the blonde next to him, his grey eyes meeting her blue. He knew she was right. After all, Cloud was usually right about situations like these. She had been through them herself plenty of times to know when she was caught. He gave her a nod, before turning to the other Hunters; visually making sure that they were not broken or dead. He felt a sense of pride as he saw how they were working together, even with the other clan.

Aerith and Tifa where helping up a disgruntled Xigbar, trying to calm down his anger from before while Demyx flitted around them, trying to calm him down as well. The other Vampyres watched in amusement; particularly the fire user Axel.

The giant, Lexaeus moved to help Merlin sit on a small alcove in the corner of the room. Zexion simply watched, periodically moving Merlin a bit to ensure his comfort.

Sora was busy trying to wake up Kairi, who had an impressive bruise across her face. Namine was next to her, holding her twin's hand. Riku stood to the side, glaring at an annoyed Xigbar who was now being cuddled by Demyx and looking like he had been thrown into a wall. Leon dully noted that he had been closest to the Werewolf before…

"Damnit!"

Leon jerked his head as Axel let out a curse, avoiding the door that had been flung open. A sudden pull from gravity caused them to collapse to the ground; a rune? No, Leon looked up as three silvered hair men entered, his eyes narrowing at the dark magic circling around one of the men's hand. Leon gave the men a quick glance over and immediately wanted to groan. He knew these three; any Hunter worth anything knew the right hands to one of the Rouge generals. The three Rouges, even though sharing similar features, where very easy to distinguish. The one using magic to bind them had long hair, reaching to at least mid-back. The one to his right had his hair closely cropped to his scalp, and a twisted grin plastered on his face. The third had a slimmer figure that the others and his hair came just to his shoulders.

As the three walked in, Leon couldn't help but feel alarm. They had been caught by Rouges; creatures that delighted in darkness. They were beings that were known to maim, torture, and destroy. His eyes darted to Xemnas, noting a similar realization in his eyes.

Leon moved his arms under him, pushing against gravity's pull. He would not bow to these three; he would not lie on the ground for their own sick amusement. He heard Cloud next to him, hissing at the awkward bend her arm was in. Around him he could hear the other's discomfort; either from a rude awakening or from slight pain. He was sure he could hear Sora muttering under her breathe about how annoying this was.

He could only agree with the younger Hunter, he too wished that this was not happening. How did fighting in the dungeon lead to them being caught and taken Shiva knows where? Another question was how? That Wolf had destroyed the rouges and pushed back their leader, the infamous Kadaj.

"Welcome, to the Court of Rouges. We humbly permit you to reside in our home."

Leon bristled at Kadaj's arrogant voice, wanting nothing more than to slide his gunblade into him. As if he could sense Leon's hatred, Kadaj slowly began to walk towards him, stopping several strides away to stand on one of the Vampyre's outstretched arms. The Vampyre, Luxord he presumed, let out a hiss as the Rouge dug in his heel.

"Does the Hunter have a complaint he wishes to address?"

He dug his heel even further, causing the Vampyre to let out a slight whine. Luxord gave a little laugh, obviously trying to drown out the pain. He looked up at Kadaj and smirked,

"Aye, it is nothing but a love tap to me."

Kadaj let out a snarl, and raised his arm. It seemed like claws suddenly morphed from his fingertips, made of the shadow that filled the Rouges body. He sent his arm down, only for a quiet voice to interrupt him.

"Kadaj, the generals ordered for them not to be broken now."

All turned to see a young man standing at the door. Leon could only stare, as well as the other Hunters. This child looked just like Sora. The only difference was his darker hair and amber eyes. With an annoyed hiss, Kadaj stepped off of Luxord and turned to the newcomer.

"Only by the general's wish, Vanitas."

Leon felt the tension building between the two, and could only wish a fight would not break out where they could end up as the collateral damage. His wish came true, as Kadaj let out a huff, before turning around to lift a disgruntle Luxord.

"We should begin then."

Vanitas moved towards Kadaj, flanked by the other two brothers. Luxord looked like he was struggling to move, but the pull from the magic caused anything he used to become useless.

"Oh, poor Vampyre. I remembered seeing such hope in you and your friends' eyes as our dear puppy destroyed the others. You really thought she would save you?"

Kadaj gave a laugh, before throwing Luxord to the ground. Leon felt Cloud wince beside him, and he felt pity for the Vampyre. Xemnas let out a low growl, and Leon knew that if he hadn't been bond the silvered haired man would be without a head. He saw Sora grit her teeth, and only hoped she wouldn't do anything. All hope was lost though as she growled at Kadaj; hissing out first-rate words that were meant for insult.

Kadaj let out a laugh, before moving to crouch in front of her. The Vampyres watched closely as the one that defended their own had her chin grabbed by the Rouge. It looked like Demyx was about to rush over, and by Xigbar's worried face Leon knew she would. That is if she could get off the ground.

"What a rude mouth from such a pretty girl; maybe we should cure that, hmm?"

He pulled out a long knife, ready to use it, before a glove hand stopped his. Sora trembled in Kadaj's grasp as Vanitas spoke, glaring down at the other.

"Kadaj, the orders are not to kill them. I won't tell you again; obey them or leave."

Kadaj gave a heated glare, before returning to look at Sora. He replaced his blade, but kept his grip on her chin.

"Well then, let us go back to the original discussion. Where is the girl?"

Sora only looked up at him with the same determined glare she would give Leon when he told her no. Kadaj's grip tightened, signaling that his patience was coming to an end. Still Sora gritted her teeth, putting on that defiant face. With a snarl, he pushed her away, before standing up to address Vanitas.

"They know where she has gone. A Wolf doesn't abandon those in need. It is in their nature to protect."

Kadaj began to walk around the room, his brothers watching his every move.

"I was surprised she left though. You must have really angered her to the point that she refused to assist you. She only fought long enough to escape."

Leon felt a jolt run down his spine, their actions had caused them to lose their only way out from the Rouge's prison. Leon turned his eyes to Merlin, and then quickly turned back. In his eyes he could see the accusation his own mind was giving him. Wolves were powerful, no doubt about it, and they had treated this potential ally like the plague. None of them could expect of think that it, no, she would actually bother to come back.

As if reading his thoughts, Kadaj came over to him. Like Sora, he knelt down in front of him. This close he could see a dark shadow behind his eyes; twisting to an unheard beat. Kadaj ran his fingers down his own hair, before sighing.

"This is not fair, little Hunter. We have not killed you –yet- and nor have we left you; for better or for worse."

He gave a small laugh then, which progressed into a deep cackle. A sobbing sound broke through it, before he suddenly stood up. He glared down at Leon; his eyes turning into black pits then flickered back to the greenish blue.

"You selfish human, we only wish to be reunited with her. We only wish to open The Door; but without that Wolf and her clan, we can't."

He began to hold his head in his hands, looking like he was being plague by a monstrous pain. He could sense the tension and confusion around him, but he could do nothing since he too felt the same. Soon the Rouges turned to leave through the door. Vanitas stopped at the entrance.

"Gives it three days. If the Wolves are not here then the Generals will without fail order your death. Even if the Wolves do come, we will still watch you die. If I had any compassion, I would feel sorry for you."

With that he closed the door, and the magic released them from its hold. The all sat up, staring at each other in silence. He swore he had just felt something leave each of them. Looking into their eyes, he could see what was missing. He closed his eyes, knowing that his where the same. They had no escape; no possible trump card to leave. Everyone knew this, even if it wasn't vocalized. A sense of dread filled the room; even the Vampyres looked shell-shocked.

Finally a few began to move, mostly the most optimistic of the group. But no matter what they did or said, Leon could still see that they were missing something; something very important.

Hope


	7. Rescue Plans

Written to the song Nothing I Won't Give. This took so long just because so much has been happening. I do a lot of volunteer work and there's a few stuff coming up. I will try to get in A LOT in the next week, so be prepared

Chapter 7: Rescue Plans

Roxas p.o.v

I was running through the bracken of the forest, dodging protruding branches and the occasional boulder. It felt like I had been running for eternity, and even with the wild inside of me I was growing tired. I couldn't carry on, and the subconscious part of my mind told me to find a place to rest. So with a safe haven in mind, I came to a gorge like clearing, and with a sigh I leaned against a boulder.

Looking down at my arms, I could see scratches and stains from running near thick bushes. My bare feet were also facing discomfort. With a slight hiss I pulled a small thorn from my wrist, wishing that the Hunters hadn't taken my shoes when they bound me; or my jacket. Now the only thing I had left was a dirt-smeared shirt and loose pants that came to below my knees.

The Hunters…

I felt a frown cover my face at the mention of my previous jailers. Part of me felt guilty of leaving them behind, but another told me good riddance. I remember that fight; and even though it was merely hours ago, it felt like days. I quickly thanked my inner wolf for helping me to break the bonds. If it wasn't for it, I would have been caught as well.

My escape had been a complete jeopardy. When I had charged Kadaj, I used the light to distract him as I jumped over him and out through the dungeon stairs. Outside had been chaos, as Hunters were being slaughtered left and right by the Rouges. I gave no heed to them though, even if they had needed, and called, for help. This left me feeling a guilt that grew stronger the farther I went.

'But why?'

They had been my enemies; executioners and imprisoners. Shouldn't they taste and receive their own medicine?

'Not all were cruel though.'

My mind flashed to the green eyed Huntress that had looked so sad in front of me. Was she dead now because I had left? Unconsciously I knew the Hunters were not evil, merely defenders that could take no chance in being wrong.

I opened the eyes I had not known I had closed, and looked up to the darkened sky. To do or not to do, that was my dilemma. Should I help the ones I hated? Should I rescue those that had destroyed my clan? We who defended then in the past, only to be betrayed, should defend them yet again? I couldn't take this anymore, and so I quickly stood up, not wanting to waste any more time. If I was lucky, I would be able to save the few survivors; but not on my own.

"I have to request help from them…"

I gave a sigh, closing my eyes. The biggest downside in this plan besides the Hunters and Vampyres being dead was if _**they**_would actually help me. I wasn't considered part of them anymore; I wasn't included in the protection they had.

I set off again, letting my form shift with a slight blur. I bowed my back over, growing into a bigger creature. As the blur faded, I found myself seeing in a different perspective. Everything was enhanced, and almost a different color as well. Digging my claws into the ground, I began to race South to where I knew I could find them.

Axel's P.o.v

The cell was beginning to feel hot and stuffy, even though the stones where clammy and cold. He closed his eyes as he leaned against a non-moldy part of the wall, though really the whole room was covered in the dark colored parasite. When he said he found a non-moldy part, it meant that it was not as thick.

Closing his eyes brought no happiness though, as the sound in the room suddenly felt like it increased. He let out a small groan, wondering how one small sentence had progressed into a full out argument. He found himself desperately wanting to set fire to the room, and watch his companions and acquaintances burn.

They had formed a seating arrangement in this small room, each looking for someone to keep them company and to keep the despair at bay. Kairi and Namine where the closest to him, though not intentionally. The older twin Kairi had one arm wrapped around her sister as she played with the blonde's hair.

Some of the loners in the group kept farther away; but even they stayed near different groups. Four of the female Hunters sat near a corner, avoiding the puddle of mold that rested there. It seemed even Cloud was there, even though Axel remembered her to be a loner.

The clans fitted rather precariously inside the dome shaped room. He found himself in the far corner of the left side, alone yet being pestered by their loud voices. He could see through the small window on the opposite wall, the light outside seemed to tease him with its almost cheery glow.

Axel began to feel a need to hit his head as the fighting and arguing began to progress. They were all in this together, so why fight? Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and with a growl he snapped at the most annoying person in the room.

"Will you stop your pacing? It won't help in escaping if you're tired! Though you wouldn't be any help…"

Axel quietly mumbled the last part, but unfortunately the one the insult was directed to caught his words. Vexen snarled in annoyance, and a small quiet filled the room. Vexen stalked over to him, only to freeze at Axel's murderous gaze. He was in no mood for games, and his already short temper was getting the better of him.

He and Vexen locked gazes together, before Vexen backed off with a sigh. For a small moment he looked older; exhausted. Axel blinked at Vexen's 360', before lowering his head. He had felt the pull of despair earlier, but now he could feel it truly grabbing ahold of him. He raised his eyes to look at Leon as he too became part of this farce.

"What does it matter? Help comes, we die; help never arrives and we still perish. These Rouges want this 'Door' opened so much, only a god can say why. How can we fight against something like this?"

The silence filled the room again, and from the corner of his eye he could see Sora visibly deflate. A small sigh made him turn his attention to the Huntresses across the room. He watched as Cloud lowered her head and sighed while Tifa sent a glance towards the twins and Sora.

The silence became more deafening as Zexion stood up, ignoring Lexaeus's hand. She walked towards Leon until she stood over his sitting figure. Her face remained emotionless as she gazed down at him, keeping the impassive look on her face. Finally it broke as she scrunched up her eyebrows and glared at him.

"You pessimistic fool. Have you given up so early? Is this the great strength of the Hunter's commander? If this is what exists in your heart, then we truly will lose!"

Zexion's words echoed through the room, a dim light in the piercing darkness. Was she right? Could they? Axel didn't know anymore, he didn't know how they could survive this. A loud wailing cry came through the cell, causing everyone's attention to shift towards the window. He didn't look as a few of the others gathered to look around the oepening, for he knew what was out there. Leon stood up slowly, looking out of the window in disbelief.

"How could such a force come to life beneath our noses…"

No one had an answer as the few crowding the window looked out. There amongst the dead grass and the rotten hills rested a mass of living shadow. It spread throughout the plains around the Rouge's castle, writhing and pulsing in a sick fashion.

"We can only hope that the Wolf is strong enough to face this…" Muttered Merlin.

Marluxia let out a small sigh, leaning his matted hair against the wall.

"There is no hope. That Wolf has no reason to help us."

Axel could feel the negative emotions come back twice as strong. The situation became worse as the blonde girl from the two twins began to shake, letting out a small gasp that filled the room. Her sister held her close, trying to calm the shakes that wracked her body. With a small sigh she stopped and opened her eyes slowly.

"It will happen soon. There is no time left."


	8. Help Given, Help Needed

*Gets on safety goggles* this is going to get started soon, after this chapter there WILL be action. God help me for I suck at fighting scenes ^^" I will go WHACK! And another character will go ACK! (hehe)

Chapter 8: Help given, Help needed

Roxas's p.o.v

I arrived through a dark entrance, my nose twitching at the familiar scents my human senses recognized from long ago. I slowly made my way through the silent clearing, my eyes catching the sights where creatures had made their homes. It had been so long since I had walked through this grassy hollow.

I came to a stop at the middle of the clearing, staying perfectly still as I sensed them encircling me. I looked towards my right, before smiling at the glowing eyes glaring through the shadows. I gave a slight bow with my head as a large brown wolf emerged into the light of the sun.

"Hello, Terra."

My only response was a low growl which the other Wolves copied as the came closer to me. I felt sadness wash over me, before drowning out the feeling of abandonment with a mental shake of my head. Around me I counted seven Wolves, all staring with their bright eyes. With a sigh, I turned towards a larger Wolf with grey fur. His white muzzle reflected his age, along with the scars littering his body. I knelt in front of him, keeping my head low.

"I know you do not want me here, but I need help."

I paused, trying to think of what would persuade them. I lowered my head farther, before whispering.

"They need help."

I looked up to the grey Wolf, meeting his gaze head on. I could see the wisdom in his eyes, and also the knowledge of what he knew I was asking. With determination I spoke condemning words that had not been used for centuries.

"The Guardians are being called for."

Axels' p.o.v

Everyone stared at the Huntress, Namine was it? A small shiver crept up his spine as she suddenly returned to normal. The Vampyres remained quiet, though their tense postures showed their surprise and distrust. It was known that Hunters had Sorcerers and Wizards, but seers? That was unheard of for centuries. Even Kairi having the abilities of a soothsayer was uncommon for Hunters.

"Apparently there is much you hide, Hunter Clan."

Xemnas shifted as he spoke, his eyes piercing into Leon's. The two clans seemed to separate into their respected groups, and Axel couldn't help but feel exasperation. They shouldn't be fighting with each other; the real threat was just outside this cell. Axel watched as Leon's shoulders lowered from their stiff position as he looked over to the old wizard Merlin. With the nods of the other Hunters, he began to explain.

"You have known that Kairi is a soothsayer, for it is hard to hide something that travels through words. Namine's gift is less noticeable, especially since she has never been in close contact with you. Yes, she is a seer; and a powerful one at that."

Xemnas nodded to Leon, before turning his gaze to the other Hunters. He then turned his eyes to his two right hands, Saix and Xigbar. An unspoken conversation passed through the three as the room stayed silent. Finally Xemnas looked back to Leon, but not before staring at a few of the Hunters.

"There is more than just Namine that is special in your group. For instance, why is it that I have seen one of your warriors in a battle more than a century ago?"

His eyes shifted to Cloud's, and with dull realization Axel realized that he had seen her before. Whether it had been in Gatherings or on the field. That hair had grown wilder than the last time, but that cold gaze stayed the same.

The Hunters tensed, like a great secret had been revealed. Some of their mysteries the Vampyres had known of; like the two wielders of Shiva and Odin's swords. But immortal? He looked towards Cloud, who looked as if she wanted to disembowel the one who reveal her secret. Across the room he could see Xaldin's warning gaze on not to be sarcastic, but he paid it no heed.

"So, Cloud, who did you tick off so much that he, or she, would curse you with immortality?"

As Cloud directed her glare at him, he couldn't help but think that he should have kept his mouth closed. Larxene's comment of idiot didn't help either. He watched as Cloud reached her hand up, before dropping it when she remembered her sword wasn't there. She kept her glare up, before looking away.

"It was from someone I trusted…"

The room became silent as Cloud returned to sit near Tifa Yuffie and Aerith. For once Yuffie was silent, though her eyes gave him the impression of her wanting to reprimand him. Nearby Sora shuffled her feet, looking towards Leon as if she too wanted to say something. Leon returned the gaze, then looked towards Xemnas.

"Cloud is not the only one to bear hidden strengths."

Xemnas looked towards Sora and Riku, and nodded his head in a knowing matter. Axel could feel the shock radiate through Leon and the other two. Xemnas had an amused look on his face, as did the rest of his Clan.

"Did you forget, Leon? The Hunters were not the only ones to see them receive the swords."

A nervous laugh sounded throughout the room, and everyone turned to see an embarrassed Sora rubbing her spikey hair. Her slightly red cheeks became brighter as she realized everyone was staring at her. With a small cough she stopped rubbing her head.

"I guess everyone known about our past, huh?"

Riku let out a sigh while Kairi gave them a knowing look. Sora noticed this and started to give a small whine.

"Kairi, the people we robbed where dead! They didn't need any of it!"

"It was disrespectful!" Kairi retorted

"We didn't think so…" Sora mumbled as she turned herself so she could sit comfortable next to Riku. Axel felt a major need to hit his head as he looked between the former thieves. As he watched the two, another need to shove something sharp through his dead heart and end his miserable existence filled him.

He now felt even more distressed as he realized just how rag-tagged this group was. How where they to even escape, much less survive when it was obvious the two Clans couldn't agree? Wasn't certain death a great reason to correspond with the other, or maybe the destruction of the world through this 'Door' and the Rouge's 'Mother.' Yet another thing they did not know; another thing that had festered and grown beneath their noses.

Had they grown so weak after the war against the Wolves? Did the false sense of security dull their senses so that they couldn't see that their people and cities had been infested by living darkness? When did they become so powerful, and when had they fallen into their hands? Axel knew the only hope rested with the one Clan that had seen the darkness and fought against it. They were the only ones that could now save them from the shadows inside and outside of their hearts.


	9. Reunion

Kesesese! I am back! So, just to tell everyone. I will not be here the next two weeks. I might update next Saturday, but that is a BIG if. It's because I am going to Chehalis on a Mission Trip, then working as a staff member at a Kid's Camp. I enjoy the pain of working hard 2 weeks in a row. Great weight loss program Okay!, Chapter 9! By the way, Chapter 13 is going to be really special hehe, I will let you suffer in bewilderment!

Chapter 9: Reunion

~Somewhere in the Forest~

The area was quiet as the moon shined its light from above; making dapple-like shadows from the leaves it pierced through. Once in a while a small creak could be heard from the trees, as if they were talking to one another in a language only they could understand. The silence was broken, however, as the sound of running animals echoed through the forest.

Through the brambles appeared four Wolves, their fur unrecognizable in the moon's silver light. One of the Wolves halted in a small clearing, and began to sniff the air. His ears twitched as he looked around, then let out a low howl that became higher until it stopped with a small whine.

The other two gathered around him, while the third lagged a few feet behind. The two closest to the one that had howled lifted their heads as well to sing to the night sky. The third Wolf just watched, her ears dropping a bit before they began to make their way north.

Axel's P.o.v

He never was good at waking up, especially when his hunger was peaking towards uncontrollable. So when one of the silvered-haired brothers came in, along with the sudden gravity spell, Axel was livid.

The brother, Yazzo, sauntered in with an almost arrogant air. He looked around the room before giving a small smile.

"You poor children, it's your last day yet it seems like they aren't coming; too bad."

Silence was Yazoo's only response, but he silently brushed it off. Silence was good for him, Axel could tell. Silence meant the prisoners were breaking. Axel wanted to scoff and yell out that he would never break, but he knew that wasn't true. Really at the moment, he would probably die of shock if someone really did rescue them.

The atmosphere in the room changed as Yazoo began to stroll farther in. He would purposely step close to one of their hands, making it seem like he was about to crush it under his foot. He made his way around the room before stopping next to Aerith. For her own credit, she met Yazoo eye to eye, but that only seemed to intrigue him. He knelt down to her, before turning her head to examine her neck.

"You look sweet, girl. Maybe I should take you with me to my brothers? They would love to have company."

Axel could feel his fangs start to lengthen before he quickly pushed him back. Just the mention of food made him hungry, but he would rather die than attack a Hunter. He sensed that the other Vampyres where having the same problem, and instantly knew that if Yazoo attacked her he would be leaving with a room full of hungry Vampyres thirsting for blood.

"Stop."

The voice had a melodious tune to it, almost lulling in its nature. Yazoo froze, as if bewitched, then turned to look at the speaker. Kairi stared at him, trying to push herself up.

"There is no reason to attack her; there is no reason to be here."

Yazoo swayed in the air, and throughout the room he could feel others being affected. A sweat broke across Kairi's brow as she continued to talk, leading Yazoo away from Aeris. Finally she couldn't continue and broke off with a gasp. Yazoo let out a small growl, his eyes turning a pitch black as he snarled at the Soothsayer. He marched towards her, before freezing yet again. He stared out the window, his nostrils flaring, before he quickly left the room.

The gravitation pull released them, and they all sat up; confusion written across their face. Tifa was the first to get up on her feet as she walked quickly over to Aeris and pulled her into a hug. Axel met his leader's gaze after watching this, trying to display his confusion with his eyes. Xemnas simply shook his head, also confused on the matter.

It was soon settled as a large explosion caused most of them to lose their footing. They all raced to the window that was now reduced to a caved in wall, and stared out at fields. It seemed like the very land itself had revolted as chunks of rock burst through the ground and underneath the Rouges. Gales of wind ripped Rouges off their feet, and the ones on top of high surfaces quickly plummeted to the ground where few rose again. It was like nature itself had gained a mind of its own; like it had awakened from a long sleep. Over the distance, Axel swore he heard a Wolf howl, echoing across the darkening sky.

The cell door slammed open, almost falling from its hinges. The gravitational pull came back onto them, though they did not fall onto their knees or stomachs. Instead it was like walking through thick mud, hindering their movement to a vast degree. The three brothers quickly ushered them out, using force to make the more stubborn prisoners move.

They remained silent, filling Axel with a sense of dread. Where were they taking them? Close by, a sudden tendril of water whipped through the air, causing several Rouges to split in two then fade into shadows. The brothers began to move faster, until they made it to the drawbridge of the castle.

The courtyard connecting to the gate was large, and made of a grey stone that was more dull than anything Axel had ever seen, Beyond they gate he could see the bridge, dangling more than a hundred feet over a large ravine. Axel struggled with the invisible bonds, not wanting to go where these brothers planned to take him. A sudden growl made Axel stop, and a small shiver spread throughout the group as they turned to see a sight unseen for generations.

Two blonde Wolves stood side by side through the entranceway they had just past. The one on the left, obviously female with its smaller figure, let out another growl directed at the three Rouges. The two Wolves began to move forward, splitting in different directions after they advanced a few steps. The brothers moved forwards, nervousness reflecting in their eyes until they realized they outnumbered the two Wolves.

With a loud cry, Loz punched the ground, causing tendril like shadows to burst the earth from underneath the Wolves paws. It would have worked since his aim was dead on, but the Wolves where no longer in the path of destruction. The female Wolf suddenly appeared next to Loz, snarling as she sunk her teeth into his arm. Loz yet out a yell of pain as he hit at the Wolf's head, trying to shake her off.

Yazoo and Kadaj rushed to their brother's rescue, causing the Wolf to let go. She neatly sidestepped their attacks, moving faster than a normal wolf could. With a hiss-like growl she pinned Kadaj to the ground, aiming her teeth at his neck. Yazoo quickly pushed her haunches back, causing her to miss and hit his shoulder. Kadaj kicked her off, knocking her more than fifteen feet back. She landed lightly on her toes, then crouched down with a snarling bark.

Axel watched this with a sick awe, not believing what he was seeing. A wet nose brushed his cheek, startling him as his attention shot to the other blonde Wolf. Suddenly the Wolf blurred before them, until a blonde boy replaced the mass of fur and muscle. He looked so similar to the girl they had caught, and in the background he could hear Demyx verbalize this thought.

The boy raised his hand up onto the brow of each of them, and just as soon as it had affected them, gravity's pull suddenly lost its grip. Each stood, looking at the Wolf-boy, trying to find a way to thank him.

A sudden yipping sound came from the other Wolf, and they turned to see her half sitting half standing on the ground. One of the brothers, Loz, charged at them as he began to become more shadowy looking. He leapt towards them, thirty feet away from his targets.

With a growl the boy charged as well, leaping at the last moment then shifting back into his other form. He crashed into Loz, sending the Rouge back into the ground. Yazoo came behind, aiming at the Wolf's neck and with a cry Sora tried to warn him,

"Look out!"

However the second Wolf collided into Yazoo's side, sending him across the courtyard. She landed messily on her paws, her left back leg causing her problems. Both of the Wolf's came next to each other, weaved in and out, keeping themselves between the three Rouges and the prisoners. With a growl, the female Wolf jumped at the brothers, only to be thrown back with a shocked yelp.

A man knelt in front of the brothers, watching the Wolf regain her footing. He silently stood, his long blade glinting in the almost faded light. His long silver hair framed his face as he coldly gazed at the group. With a small smirk, he nodded at Cloud before charging the Wolves.

It was obvious to Axel that the Wolves where focusing on dodging, trying to survive from the man's wild sweeps. The blade finally nicked the Wolf-boy after what seemed like hours, causing him to stumble. The other Wolf raced to her fallen friend, though it was obvious she wouldn't make it. From behind he could see Cloud charging forward along with a few others, trying to help the once enemies.

Help was not needed as a low snarl echoed behind Sephiroth. A large brown Wolf tackled him, sending the two of them tumbling across the stone floor. A greyish blue Wolf appeared behind them, dropping a bundle in her mouth. The sound of steel came from it, and without a glance to the Hunters or Vampyres, the Wolf padded forward to stand next to her comrades. From behind him, he and the others could hear Merlin mutter,

"Wolves, a whole pack of Wolves!"

The Wolves began to circle around the silvered-haired men, weaving in and out but always keeping their fronts to the Rouges. With a sudden united movement, the Wolves launched themselves forwards, herding the Rouges slowly towards the open gate and bridge. With fierce bites and quick dodges they guarded to each other, almost like a large wall of fur.

Sephiroth charged at them yet again, flanked by Loz, only to suddenly be pushed back by a pulse of gravity. Xigbar stepped forward, coming behind the Wolves. Xigbar gave a dark glare, before letting a large smirk cover his face.

"Like hell I'll just sit there and do nothing! As if!"

The others joined, helping the Wolves push back the four until they stood precariously over the deep ravine. With a vicious snarl, the Wolves gave one last push, sending the overwhelmed Rouges over the edge.

Axel came face to face with the Wolves, along with the others. The large brown Wolf nodded his head behind them, his ears pointed to the sack of weapons. Quickly and quietly the once prisoners took up their arms before following the Wolves across the bridge and into the cloudy night.


	10. Explanations

I…. Am… Back! This story is written to the song Bellissimo Cosi. A very pretty Italian song I said I would be back and I plan to write a lot starting now. I was on a sort of low point with so much going on and with family and church issues. One of our deacons has cancer in several parts in his body, and it's pretty severe. Even if you aren't a believer, please pray for him, or find someone who is. He is a very good man and I hope he gets better.

Chapter 10: Explanations

Axel's p.o.v

Crashing through the woods, running with what felt like the wind under his feet, Axel couldn't help but feel alive. The sounds of paws thundering against the ground and the flora seemed to chase away the darkness in his heart, and for a moment he could feel the same light he had before his transformation.

Not everyone could enjoy the feeling of running with the Wolves, though. Yuffie still was unbalanced due to the wound caused by the Rouge's attack and Axel swore he could smell the cloy scent of infection. He felt bad for Xaldin as he carried her, since his connection to air made his nose more sensitive.

The Wolves took a sudden right, before disappearing into thick underbrush. Axel let out a small sigh before continuing to run. It had been close to almost an hour now, and he felt the malnourishment taking over despite the thrill of dashing through the woodlands. The moment they camped, his clan would need to hunt, far away from the humans.

The bushes clung to him, but above the thick growth he could see the tips of the mountains to the West. Soon it cleared to a barely grassy Cliffside overlooking a steep waterfall. The water had an almost greyish tint to it from the spray emitted from the bottom thirty feet down. The river itself was at least a seventy foot distance. Coming closer to the cliff's edge, he could see numerous amounts of stone pillars dotting across the water, sculpted from years of water and wind.

One of the Wolves, the large brown male, came up to them before shifting into a tall man. It was a strange transformation, and he could see that the Hunters were confused. He knew some humans believed that they simply shed or grew fur, but that wasn't the case. It was like he was suddenly replaced with his other form; like it melted on and off him in a sudden blur of the sight.

The man turned his head to the water before looking back at them. As he began to speak, Axel couldn't help but catch the contempt and hatred in his eyes. Why would someone with so much hate towards something help it?

"-show them how."

Axel realized he had missed the entire discussion, but soon he caught on to what his mind had blocked out. The female blonde padded towards the Cliffside, her eyes focused directly in front of her. Her muscles seemed to tense before she gave a strong leap towards the first pillar.

She landed gracefully on the top, her back paws overlapping the surface and her front appendages as she yet again pushed off towards the other rock formation. She repeated this until all four paws where safely on the other side. The large Wolf-man gave a nod to them,

"It is your turn. We will follow after you."

The others stared at him as if he was an idiot, no one wanting to cross something that looked so dangerous. The water pounded over and below them, and one wrong step could send them crashing to the rocks below. What felt like hours, but truly only a minute, passed before Axel gave a sigh and walked up to the rocky edge. He turned to the Wolf-man,

"So, just jump frequently and don't look down? Sounds easy enough."

With that said, Axel took a leap of faith, land a bit messily on the first pillar. In retrospect, he realized how stupid this was, but this revelation hit him only when he was already half-way across. He swore he heard Larxene using her poison laced tongue, and Marluxia laughing alongside with Vexen. He simply gritted his teeth, aiming towards the next foot hold.

After a few near misses, he landed on the other side. He gave the blonde Wolf a huge grin before waving at the others on the opposite cliff. He watched in amusement as the others began to cross, though some like Xigbar and Xaldin cheated; using their abilities. It was quite obvious in his eyes that the Vampyres were having better luck.

With utter boredom, he turned towards the only other occupant on the side of the river he was on. He noticed with faint surprise that she wasn't completely blonde as he had thought. Her muzzle was a creamy white that barely streaked through her chest fur. Her blue eyes where underlined by grey smudges along with her spine and the top of her tail. Looking at the other blonde Wolf, he saw that he too had the grey smudges. The only thing he lacked was the white patch on his bottom jaw along with the lower chin and throat.

He looked back to see the she Wolf watching him, her eyes narrowed. With a sigh, he rubbed his neck before smiling at her. Her ears went back a bit as her back right paw readjusted itself. For a moment, he wondered how he would talk to her. In that form she couldn't answer back, and he highly doubted she would phase for him. As he pondered, a sudden thought hit his mind, causing his eyes to brighten and look up.

"I got it! How we can talk, I mean." He added the last part at the confused look on her face. He continued, trying to add a happy pitch to his voice.

"Um, okay, here it is. If you twitch your left ear, it's a no. If it's your right it is a yes. Okay?"

His smile widened to a grin as the Wolf sat down, her posture showing her exasperation as her eyes shone with it. She nodded her head to him, her gaze saying to get on with it already. Axel moved to sit next to her, briefly checking to see that the first three people had made it across. He turned back to the Wolf, and began to talk.

"Geez, this is going to sound stupid. Were you our prisoner?"

A slight narrow of her eyes and a one on one gaze caused Axel to feel wary, but she looked away after a few moments with a twitch of her right ear. Axel nodded at this, before continuing,

"Do you hate us?"

That answer was given no reply. In fact, she even began to stand up, causing Axel to panic. He put his hand on her back paw, enticing a growl from the angry Wolf, and he realized that he really shouldn't have grabbed her. His eyes darted around him, only to freeze at the sight of the whole group minus the Wolves watching from the side of the river he was on. He turned to look back at the Wolf,

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to offend you."

The Wolf gazed into his green eyes, before huffing. She sat down again, before turning her head to see that the other Wolves had made their way across. She quickly got back up as the large male walked towards them. The Wolves seemed to gather around, but he couldn't help but notice that the one he had just been talking to stood away from the others. An outcast?

He walked back to his Clan and the Hunters then began to run alongside Tifa as the Wolves yet again started off. He quickly thanked whatever god was out there for somehow putting it in his mind to cross first. He was able to gain a nice amount of rest, and talk to the she- Wolf.

He looked towards the front where he could see the Wolves, feeling a spark of worry in his chest. The brown male and the she-Wolf had both of their lips curled as they slowed down to a fast gait. A small growl escaped her lips before she lowered her speed to the point that she ran behind the other Wolves. Axel narrowed his eyes in confusion; they had worked so well earlier with the Rouges. Why where they fighting now?

He met gazes with Saix, sending his hidden question through facial features. Xemnas, who ran next to the blue- haired Vampyre caught the look as well. Axel sighed and did a half shrug. He didn't know the ways of the Wolves, but if they were anything like the normal packs then he could give a sure guess. It was either she disobeyed the Alpha, who was obviously the brown Wolf; or she wasn't actually part of this pack. She was only tagging along.

Looking back to the pack, he quickly chose the later for his answer.


	11. Splitting and Mending

Okay, remember how I said I had written down this plot? Well, looking back at it in my awesome notebook of ideas (It's almost full ;_;) I realize I cannot read my own fricken handwritten… And so my mind starts to rebut me in cruel horrible ways. Most of it being that I should have paid attention to penmanship classes in elementary school…

*Starts to sob uncontrollably * stupid voice! 

Here is chapter 11. After next chapter is the big surprise, hehe.

Also, remember how I told you about the deacon with cancer? Please, please keep him in your thoughts. It's to the point that the doctors say he has only 6 months to a year left. We and his wife are in a lot of pain…

Ack, just finished this….Longest chapter so far _

Chapter 11: Splitting and Mending

Axel's p.o.v

The running was still a strain to the group, and now with the obvious smells of infection Axel wished to be somewhere far away. He looked back to Xaldin, who was scrunching up his noise in disgust. He was obvious tired of carrying the Huntress, and the only thing stopping him from dumping the semi-conscious girl was the threat of the Hunters raining down their wrath on him.

Axel felt sympathy for the girl though, as her head bobbed to Xaldin's pace, she probably felt like crud. Axel looked back to the front of the group, which was further up ahead then when they had first started. They had been running for almost two days now, for the morning was already over as the sun had passed its highest point; making its graceful descent back to the earth.

As the shadows stretched towards their left, making the trees at their right side seem dark and uninviting, the lead Wolf stopped. His fur glistened in sweat as his chest rose up and down. His eyes showed exhaustion and also resignation. He phased again, standing tall amongst strangers. He moved his eyes towards Leon and Xemnas before addressing them.

"We must go ahead to alert our Clan. As we run ahead, Roxas will lead you to the camp." He paused for a moment, as if he was pondering to add another tidbit of news. He narrowed his eyes before speaking again,

"You should make it by tomorrow if you are fast enough."

With that he phased into his Wolf form and took off through the woods, followed by the blue and blonde Wolves. Axel watched as their colored fur blended and faded into the forest, and then turned to the last Wolf. Her ears were laid back and her tail was resting on the outer part of her left leg. A small almost unnoticeable whine escaped her before she began to walk down the path they had been following.

She looked back at them and signaled for them to follow with a swipe of her tail. They began to run again, but this time he made sure to be near the front next to the Wolf. He found it mostly easy to keep up with her, and he almost enjoyed hearing the sound of paws hitting the ground in a rhythmic pattern. He stayed that way for a few moments, his mind pondering over a multitude of things. He looked back to the Wolf, only to see that she was staring at him in the corner of her eye. He gave her an easygoing smile before he decided to strike up on a conversation.

"So, Roxas right?"

The newly dubbed Roxas lowered her ears and her muzzle rippled with a forming snarl. Axel quickly backed up on his words, not wanting to cause an issue with their only guide.

"Ah, ah! Just wanted to know your name," insert a small smile, his mind told him, "Mine's Axel by the way."

He quickly wanted to just restart the entire conversation as she seemed uninterested and hostile. He was a centuries old creature, but around a being that may be as old- or older- than him caused him to stutter like a fool. He needed to find a way to make this right, and quick. A thought formed and without noticing, he let out a chuckle.

"Well, you know me, and we know you. But do you know the others?"

The Wolf simply turned her head away as he began to give the names of the other Clan members. She appeared to drown out his voice, but the slight twitch of her ear told him differently. Axel continued to talk about the group, even going as far as to mention the more than friendly relationships in the Clans. Nothing seemed to catch the Wolves interest. Finally, in a desperate move, Axel gave way to a secret held in the entire group.

"-And even though they won't admit it, Saix and Xemnas have been an item since Saix's transformation."

A small snort escaped the Wolf, her muzzle scrunching up as another cough escaped her, and a large smile covered his face. He had made her laugh, even if she pretended not to…

Too bad it wasn't true…

A small growl behind him alerted everyone to both Xemnas and Saix's disapproval. With a small growl, Roxas began to run faster, as if she knew they were close to something important. They soon found out as she slowed to an easy gait, passing through low branches until they arrived in a small clearing. Axel looked around, picking up the sound of water nearby. He looked towards the group then to Roxas. She had led them to an area safe enough to rest.

A relieved sigh filled the clearing as they adjusted themselves into the comforts of this haven. For an odd reason that they all felt, they knew that this place was protected against darkness. Roxas came towards them, close enough for them to notice, but far enough to be a good distance away from what she obviously disliked.

For the first time, she phased. The light blurred her for a split moment before the Wolf was replaced by a familiar face. She stared at all of them, as if thinking on how to talk to this group. The air felt tense as the silence continued and as she persisted on watching them.

The awkwardness faded though as Sora approached her with a smile, her face showing her happiness to receive rest and recover. She came closer to the Wolf, ignoring her tensing shoulders. She stopped as she stood right next to her, her arms twitching as she reframed herself from hugging the Wolf.

"Thank you, Roxas. We, we really owe you."

With a large smile, she backed away from the shocked girl. To her credit, she quickly recovered and replaced her surprised expression with the normal stoic mask. She watched Sora as she stood by Riku again, before addressing the group.

"We are still in Rouge territory. You best set up a guard."

Her voice was quiet, though Axel could pick up the sound of something louder inside. He looked around the group as annoyance set in. He was one of the more capable people that could keep watch. We wanted to sulk at this, but things immediately took a one- eighty as former tensions broke out. Xigbar walked forward, ignoring Demyx as she tried to get him to sit down again. He stopped a few feet from Roxas, just as Sora had, and glared at her slightly irritated gaze.

"Why should we watch? If anything you should be the watchdog, Wolf."

All tensed at his words, knowing that if the Wolf attacked him there would be a major fight. Axel could almost smell the anger rolling off of her as she stared back at Xigbar. Her eyes became cold, and with a sudden move that startled the witnesses, she turned away from the wrathful Vampyre. She continued to walk before turning her head to look at Xigbar.

"I am going to go scout a safe path." She continued to walk, but stopped again as if she forgot something.

"Also, this 'Watchdog' is your ticket to safety, Vampyre. If you aren't careful I might leave you here for the Rouges."

With that she left the group in an uneasy silence that was quickly broken up by Leon assigning watch. Leon himself would take the fourth while Sora took the first, and with permission from Xemnas he gave second to Saix and third to Xigbar. As the Hunters settled in, eating what was left in the packs brought by the Wolves, the Vampyres paired up; ready for a hunt.

Axel began to leave with Luxord,but paused for a moment to look back towards the camp. How did this come to be?

Roxas's P.o.v

It was past midnight before I returned to the camp in human form. Even without my Wolf skin, the acidic smells of smoke stun my nose. I quietly walked past the sleeping forms of the Hunters and Vampyres, now being able to recognize each one due to the Vampyre Axel. I was confused because of that one. He thought it was normal to come up to a former enemy and act like old friends.

I frowned, almost forgetting to not step on the sleeping forms as I made my way to the fire. I suddenly halted as I realized that someone else sat there. Xigbar's grey streaked hair gleamed silver in the moon and fire's light, and with a small painful thud of my heart I realized he had been watching me re-enter the camp. Nervousness froze my body before I was able to shake it off. I could smell my own apprehension, which meant he could too. I gave him a small nod as I took my place near the fire, knowing that the peace would end as he began to talk.

"Took long enough, Wolf."

"Had to make sure you weren't sleeping on your watch, Vampyre."

The air tensed, and a dull memory of the Rouge's Bridge reminded me of his control on gravity. The situation became even more of a threat as I remembered that he could be a liability to me and the ones sleeping if he lost his temper, causing me to narrow my eyes. I decided to be blunt, as the day finally seemed to be catching up with me.

"Do you hate everything that is not your own kind, or is it just me?"

I knew immediately that it was ruder than I had originally wanted, and so I quickly began to talk again to calm his obvious anger.

"Is it so bad that I am a Wolf? An example would be right now. I, and my Clan, without a doubt hate the Vampyres and Hunters. Yet I still help you. Still here you are, making it more difficult and infuriating than needed!"

I paused for air, before unconsciously crossing my arms in a comforting position. I looked straight into Xigbar's eyes, a small part wanting to know just why he hated the other Clans so much. A thought hit me, and without thinking it through and plotting it in my head, I began to speak again.

"What happened if Demyx wasn't a Vampyre? If you met her as a human with this attitude now, she would be completely shut out. You would have missed everything that she gives you."

I paused as I watched Xigbar lower his gaze, his shoulders hunching. I let out a small breathe, the original feeling of anger being replaced by pity.

"It's what's inside the hearts that counts; the light residing in that person, Xigbar. Everyone has it, so do you."

And that's why I protect those that need it…

I didn't verbalize the last part, and instead began to walk away. I stopped only after a few feet as I remembered one last thing.

"And Xigbar? My name is Roxas, not Wolf or Watchdog."

I began to walk again, slowing down as I saw someone had been watching us. In the shadows, Axel's eyes gleamed an acidic green as he watched me. I small shiver ran down my spine as I saw the darkness flash in his gaze. I turned my gaze away as I was forced to acknowledge yet again of what kind of beings I was associating with. Humans and formerly alive creatures that could easily be swayed by Her. By the Mother. I made my way to a tree next to the clearing's entrance, then collapsed in a tired heap. I let my other form emerge to keep myself warm, as the fur did much more than unguarded flesh. I could feel a whine wanting to emerge from my throat, but I shoved it down. Why did they leave me with beings that had caused so much destruction?


	12. Knowledge

*Smiles at reviewers* Okay guys, I have a new game for you, that will be at the end of this chapter. Whoever wins it will get a oneshot of a Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy couple. Please be nice and don't make it too cracky, though…

On other news, I have a new puppy ^_^ unfortunately, she is chewing on my keyboard right now, lol. She wants cuddling right now. I'll be back in five minutes. My clone will right this chapter :D This chapter is written to the band Blue. The song is called I Can.

Also, I PASSED MY WRITTEN AND SKILLS TEST! I HAVE MY LISCENSE! WOOT!

Next chapter is the special one :D

Chapter 12: Knowledge

Roxas's P.o.v

As the dawn's light shone through my eye lids, effectively awakening me, I was unable to recall where I was. I blearily opened my eyes, blinking at the sun's rays. I quickly narrowed them as I looked around, but soon the smells reminded me of where I was. I sat up slowly, yawning at my poor night of sleep

The others began to awaken as my body recovered from its doze, and I watched with dull eyes as the first began to emerge from a most-likely dreamless sleep. Surprisingly the first was Yuffie, as she weakly raised her head before letting it drop. She had slept close to where I was, and I watch with worry as she lightly placed her hand on her shoulder and winced.

I slowly padded over, phasing as I reached her. She looked up at me in confusion, before a grin brightened her face. I looked down at her shoulder, my eyes narrowing. I knew, just from smell and sight, that it would become a serious problem by the end of the day. I would have to push the group if we are going to make it on time.

With a small grunt, I turned away. It was time to wake up the sleeper and set out for the Clan's den. Everyone slowly woke up, some even rolled over then fell back into oblivion. I couldn't figure out how to make them listen, but Tifa soon settled it.

She had walked off to the river during my efforts to awaken the others, and came back with her right hand full of small rocks. One by one she threw them at the ones still asleep, sparing the one's that had actually awoken.

As the newly awakened brushed dirt and other forest material from their clothes and hair, I slowly walked towards Leon. I came to a stop a few feet away, watching him as he leaned against a tree. He simply looked at me, his eyebrow raised as if to ask 'What do you want?' I wasted no time, and began to explain my concerns.

"Concerning the Huntress, Yuffie, that infection will seriously damage her by the end of the day. If you allow me to push you to your limits, we can make it by midafternoon."

Leon stared at me, causing a shiver to run down my spine. After what felt like minutes, he gave a simply nod. I jerkily nodded back, before turning to walk towards the entrance to the glade.

"Wait."

I stopped at his command, glancing over my shoulder in confusion. Why did he want to talk further with me? I studied his face, looking for answers, but only felt more confused. His brow was knotted up in frustration, as if he was searching for an answer he couldn't find. He finally began to speak, looking me straight in the eye as he spoke with a leader's confidence.

"When we were being held, the Rouges mentioned someone, someone I had never heard of before."

He paused at that, looking down. As he averted his gaze, I checked around me to take note ofmy surroundings and to see if the group was ready. Surprisingly enough, I realized they were all watching. Realization hit me as I comprehended that they had plotted this when I had not been nearby. Maybe last night?

"This person, or thing, was called Mother by them."

A cold sensation filled me as I heard that name, and I could feel my eyes widening. Around me I felt a sense of satisfaction. I knew I had to get composure of myself, or risk letting them know the whole truth, about her. These people, who wandered so close to darkness (And some inside of it) did not need to know of her. I quickly set an apathetic mask over my face, noting their sudden confusion.

"Mother', is a loosely used term, Hunter. If you must know the details, then I will give you a small outline. She is a calamity sealed years ago into a world connected by a special door."

I stopped there, not wanting to explain the rest. These Vampyres and Hunters would probably never need it. She was gone, never coming back. The group's confusion soon turned to irritation though, and not wanting to upset the already precarious balance I began to explain again.

"The Rouges want to open the door, and let her out. If they do, however, the world will be consumed by darkness."

I paused for a moment, should I tell them the name? Should I alert them to this threat? I quickly decided; I would not tell them everything. Just the name. That was safe enough to tell them.

"The door is called Kingdom Hearts."

Axel's p.o.v

The silence was deadly as they ran through the trees and bushes. No one talked, or even acknowledged the other, as each was stuck in their own thoughts. Even Axel couldn't keep himself from thinking about it. History never spoke of this Mother, this calamity. The Hunters and his own Clan were literally running blind while these Wolves knew what was happening.

Then came the second issue. Kingdom Hearts.

Legends told the generations that it was a source of unimaginable power, that the one to open it would gain everything. Immortality, wealth… the world. But it was just a story, something to entertain the mind. It wasn't real; it had never been proven by the Humans, Hunters, or Vampyres.

_**The Wolves know it though…**_

Axel flinched at the dark voice in his head, his inner darkness for once making sense. The Wolves where the eldest race. They had to know something that the other two didn't. Axel shook his head, trying to halt the confusion inside of his mind. This was getting him nowhere, and that damn Wolf wasn't saying anything. Axel felt the contempt for Roxas grow. If only she would tell them the whole truth.

_**Can't trust the ones that give you the half-truth, they are the liars of this world…**_

He let out a huff at that, wanting to strangle that voice inside him.

_And you don't do the same? _

The conversation continued, resulting in a headache and Axel not noticing that Roxas had stopped. Luckily he stopped in time, only going a few feet in front of her. He quickly looked up, and realized that what once had been a late morning sun was now on its way down from its highest spot.__He let a frown mar his face. Had he been thinking to himself for so long that the whole day went by? He looked towards the Hunters, the fatigue obvious, and sighed. Yes, he had.

"The path is going to become wet and slippery. It is best to go one at a time."

With that, she began to walk off the path they were following, leading them on a trail only she knew. Just as she said, the ground became slippery, and soon they could hear water. Nearby, the foliage molded itself on a large rocky wall that loomed far above them. It became hard to keep a good foothold, proven as the sound of grunt and small curses filled the air as some tripped and stumbled.

The green plants came to a stop, as a large waterfall covered the horizon. The leaves around the edges of the clearing brushed against the water, andthe water thundered and left an almost breathless feeling. A fallen tree rested above the large pond, directly in front of the falls.

Roxas quickly approached it, shifting as she jumped onto the roots. She made her way to the middle, her claws digging in to keep herself on her perch. Finally she stopped, then sat on the branch and looked towards the falling water. With no warning, she lifted her head and let out a low howl, making the air shake with the sound's vibration.

She continued on, beginning again if she ran out of breathe. The others just watched, confused. Axel heard the uneasy movements from his comrades, then a sudden gasp. Demyx stumbled forward, surprising Axel as she used his arm to make sure she wouldn't fall. Her eyes were glued onto Roxas and the water, wide with amazement.

"She just spoke to the water…"

A light murmur filled the group as Axel returned his vision to Roxas. If Demyx said anything that was connected to water, then it was correct. Like the others in the group, she had a specific element; hers dealt with what was before them.

The group grew silent and the hair on their necks stood up. A low groan filled the air, almost originating from the water itself. The stony wall supporting the falls seemed to tremble, and suddenly the water began to separate down the middle, showing dripping rocks from behind. It parted more, giving its secret to the strangers. Behind the falls was a cave. Roxas phased back, calling down to them from where she stood.

"This is the entrance, the only way in is through here."

She then jumped forward, landing lightly on the rock-strewn outcrop behind the water. Slowly, the group followed one by one. A few, mostly Vexen and Demyx, took much interest in the falls, and only the reminder of the injured kept them moving. Axel stood last, behind Xaldin who was still carrying Yuffie. He would have laughed if not for the seriousness in the group. And for his dislike of water.

Finally he made it over just as the water closed again, leaving them in darkness. He stayed still, not wanting to bump into someone. Like Larxene, for instance. He would rather keep his manhood, thank you very much.

Roxas's voice echoed through the caverns, slightly diluted from the water's noise. He could still hear it though, and with a grin he began to follow her and the others through the dark tunnel. Soon, the blackness gained a grey tint, and shapes began to form. The light became brighter, and he narrowed his eyes at the glare of the sun.

The tunnel widened out until they were no longer inside it, and the rocky ground was replaced by grass as they stood in the middle of a large clearing surrounded by weather-smoothed walls. They all came to a slow stop, the sound of the falls now distant and small. Roxas turned to them then, her face serious.

"Welcome to the last home of the Wolves."

End

Okay, so here are the questions. There are ten in all.

1 Name the three Clans

2 What Rouges have been mentioned and/or named

3 Who was injured and how

4 Why was Xigbar mad

5 How did Roxas freeze (not really fixed) this problem

6 What song was chapter 10 written to?

7 And Chapter 2

8 Who is your fav character so far

9 Your least liked?

10 Who do you think the Wolves are? (Besides Roxas, Ven, Terra, and Aqua) (Hint: there are 4 more)

Okay! So give these back to me before chapter 14 (That's the due date) and I will write! Whomever is the fastest and gets the most right will win.


	13. Memory 1

_Here is the special chapter. Also, a tad disappointed on the whole quiz thing. Only one person has answered it… I feel sad… Anywhos, there are a number of chapters like these, and the do add to the story. Each one is called a Memory. They are basically past memories of the characters (All couples). Throughout this story, there has already been small hints to a characters past, like some with Xigdem and others with Soriku. These just clarify and add a background for them. Ain't I fun *inserts happy face* Sora and Riku are about 17 in this story. So literally, they join the Hunters only months before Roxas comes in _

_About half way through this, I realized I made a monster chapter. My hands HURT! More than 3,000 words OTL _

_I wrote this to she reminds me of you by Nomy. Such a haunting tune O _ O_

**Chapter 13**

**Memory 1: Early 1870's**

**Sora and Riku**

**Sora's p.o.v**

I didn't know when I started doing this. Maybe it was when I was disowned by that sad excuse of a father, or maybe it occurred when I was finally sick and tired of scavenging through rotten food. If I was still religious, I would know I has condemned to hell. All I could say, though, was that it paid well. What better way to make gold then to take it from the ones that had no need for it?

My job didn't make me popular even though it made me rich, however. Apparently people fear the desecration of the dead's final resting place, and even though they pay for the spoiled wealth, they treat the suppliers as pariahs. Not very fair in my point of view. I risk my life out there, supplying an income, only to get verbally abused by my 'oh so gracious' buyers.

Gracious my-

I ducked down, remembering where I was and exiting out of my inner rant. I was in my field, that being the dark flat plain of a burial ground. Cold stone faces seemed to watch me as I hid from a barely avoided watch group. As I crouched down, I looked back to their blank eyes, and then smiled. No human eyes will see this theft, but at least these figures would be able to witness my feat.

As the group passed me, I crept behind them quietly then began my way to one of the large underground crypts. Lately, Vampyres had been flooding through the cemeteries, looking for victims. I would give these men an honorable mention for being brave, facing such evil and all, but they really were in my way tonight!

Yet more guards stood between me and my soon to be prize, causing me to let out a huff of annoyance before I mentally slapped myself for being loud. Thankfully the guards must have been deaf, since they simply walked by yet again.

With a smirk, I darted across the pathway and into the crypt's entrance. I was immediately met by a gray doubled handled door, and with as much stealth as possible, I slipped through. I gave a small grin, proud that I had managed to yet again thwart the common local authority. I continued on, my ears working in overdrive; picking up the slightest noise. Adrenaline rushed through me as my surroundings became darker. Soon, my only light came from a window like crevice on the upper part of the wall.

I paused, letting my eyes adjust. After what felt like ages I could finally clarify my surroundings as patches became more visible in the poor light. In the middle of the room, a blurred white shape rose from the ground; a central piece in honor of this dead moneybag. I slowly began to walk over, my feet gently sliding before me, checking for jagged corners and raised tiles. As I walked onward, I heard a faint noise; the sound of the door.

I quickly crouched down, pulling my dusty cloak over my head to hide my pale face. I backed myself into an angled crevice, and silently felt around for anything blunt and heavy. I didn't want to use my knives and be charged for murder because of this person's ill timing.

As my searching became a success, I noticed a large shadow darting across the room. It quickly passed by me, and the sound of leather soles against rock alerted me to this person's goal. Another robber, like me. I waited until it appeared that his back was towards me, then began to creep forward. Unlike this man, I did not wear leather. Instead I wore cloth, and wrapped my boot's soles to absorb their sound.

Finally, I stood behind him, watching as he used bare fingers to feel out the supposed treasure buried in this tomb. I adjusted the grip of the object in my hand, a rock judging by it coarse surface. I lifted it across to the opposite shoulder of the arm holding it, visualizing a hard fast angled swipe. As I tensed my arms's muscle, the other thief tensed and only then did I hear the sound of guards.

I shrunk down as firelight danced outside of the small window, lighting up the room. I looked back to the other, noting a strong chin peeking out of his cloak. He didn't look down, his attention on the people outside. After moments of apprehension, the guards moved away, and with their absence, I made my move. Instead of my earlier plan, I darted up, throwing back my rock laden arm, and then driving it forward.

A pained gasp filled the room as the other went down, holding a nose that would be at least bleeding, if not broken. Backing up a foot, I raised my leg to send him towards the realm of sleep. Before it could hit, the man caught it, and a chill ran down my spine as his eyes were illuminated from the faint light.

I drove my foot forward, loosening his grip and kicking him firmly in the chest. He let out a grunt, then quickly stood up, his eyes never leaving the dark shape that was me. With no warning, he darted forward, aiming fists towards myself. I easily dodged the first few, but an unsuspecting smash sent me sliding. I held my side, my breathe leaving my body as I dared a blurry look towards the attacker.

'_Iron fists!'_

Now that I knew they were there, I could see the glint of the armored handles on his knuckles. I sent a silent prayer, thanking anyone that they were not sharpened. The fight continued, both of us rarely getting another hit in. I dodged a new bunch of slashes before grabbing the wrist of a fast undercut. With all the force I could muster, I twisted around bringing the wrist and the thief behind me. A hard grunt passed my lips as I forced him up and past my shoulder; hissing in pain at the feeling of the abused muscle in my arm.

I backed up, watching as he crashed into the center piece. I winced at the loud noise, and darted my eyes towards the small window. Did they hear that? A low growl followed by an ear ringing hit brought me back to the immediate threat, and with a small cry I lost balance. The already dark surroundings became even darker, and the walls of shadow moved in circular rotations as I tried to bring myself back to my senses. I was given no time as the man grabbed me by my cloaks' tassels and shoved me against the wall. The new pain awakened me, and with a hiss I jabbed him in the side, then grabbed the delicate hollow between the collarbone and neck. I squeezed down as he threw the whole weight of his arm onto my neckline, even going as far as to push his body against it as well.

I wheeze escaped my lungs, and with trembling hands I added more pressure. The light from the adjacent wall lit up half of his face, alerting me to his cold glare. I returned it with the entire seething wrath I could, but it was lost as I felt the corner of my vision beginning to blur. My grip on his soft spot lessened, and a small voice told me this was it, you're going to die.

As my eye sight faded, I swore I could see a bright flash of light from the air shaft. It was more than likely my imagination, I mean, I had heard of people seeing hallucinations as they died. How the brain would play tricks on the mind. I laughed inwardly, feeling a sense of giddiness one could only get from being close to dying. Mind shutting down, check. Me wanting to still hit this bastard, check. My hand could no longer support its grip on his collarbone, and as it fell away I could see faint outlines from my nails gouging him. Ha, at least I got him there…

The sense of pride vanished with the oncoming waves of shock. This couldn't be it; I always thought I would die by Vampyre, or hanging! Not because I got strangled by a man I didn't even know. I was not even into true adulthood. This thief was going to, well, steal away my life. I had so much to still do! I wanted to raid the catacombs spoken about in legends, I wanted to find treasure! I couldn't die now. As my eyes blurred, I returned my fading gaze to his own.

They were the most beautiful green I had ever seen.

**-Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break –**

Air.

Pure sweet air.

My eyes shot open as I stared up at the cold stone ceiling. The air shaft let in a soft morning light, evidence that I had slept with the dead. As I slowly sat up, the dull ache in my head reminding me of the previous night. The ache became worse as I could only guess why I wasn't deceased. He had me right were-!

Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down. He was gone, I wouldn't see him again. The people in my line of work were secretive. I would probably never encounter him after that. Really, knowing my luck, I should have hit myself when I said that. Sure enough, almost a month later, we met again.

I walked through the patterns of the shifting guards, dodging the light and hiding in the shadows that concealed me. A noble had died recently, and had been buried with precious jewels. Apparently, they had been more precious to him that his own children, the rich fool. Only a man with his head in the sand would not realize how precious family was- but really, why was that? It was an old saying. I've heard it before, but the only thing I had seen with love or family was betrayal.

Not worth it.

End of discussion.

As I crept near the old grave, digging equipment in hand and ready for use, a sense of being watched filled me. Without stiffening, I continued onward feeling like prey being watched by a predator. It definitely wasn't a guard, since I would have been swarmed by now. I ruled out any townspeople as well. They were too superstitious to dare to wander into a cemetery at night. A snap drove me into an adrenaline overdrive, and as I felt a hand reach out to grab me I ducked down as far as I could. Turning on the balls of my feet, I shot up using the top of my head to snap the other's head up.

A deep grunt sounded as the other figure backed up, holding a bruised chin. Served him right. I charged him again, pulling out one of my knives. I had enough of others sneaking up on me and trying to cause me harm! With a snarl I aimed a slash at his neck, purposely aiming away from any sort of fatality. This offender may have frayed the last of my nerves, but I couldn't kill. He didn't deserve it. My belief quickly died away with a pathetic cry as he tipped back to avoid what he assumed to be his doom. For a moment, his face was lit by light. His eyes flashed.

Green.

My previous snarl came back with even more ferocity. This man! He was the one from the incident that still felt fresh and embarrassing. I slashed again at him, nicking his hood. This time, I wouldn't lose. I had been so wary of alerting the guards last time, but now I had several escape routes. I could afford to be heard. Metal flashed as he too armed himself, his mouth was set in a firm frown. Good, he recognized me.

The fight followed a pattern similar to our last encounter, only small changes were present as we had both seen each other's fighting capabilities. It meant more hits were earned, and it meant more defense for the both of us. As I took a hit to my upper left chest, I began to realize that he was stronger. I really couldn't beat him without resorting to dirty methods, something that I was against. We separated, loud gasps coming from our bodies. I was pleased to see small cuts and bruises on his moonlit skin, but I likewise knew that I too bore similar marks.

We both stood tense, not looking away for what seemed like hours. The light of the moon casted eerie shadows around us, almost like a battle of darkness was surrounding our forms as we both stared the other down. I couldn't stand this for much longer; I hated being still and passive. Finally, I moved causing him to step forward into a crouch. I lifted a hand at him, the previous feelings of wanting revenge becoming tiresome exasperation.

"Can we just call it a tie?"

His posture, still tensed, straightened as he stood to his full height. I stood there, wondering why I had suddenly stopped out fight. I hadn't grown soft, but something in me called for peace, not this continuing battle. Maybe it was because I didn't want to face the same defeat…

With a sigh, I turned to walk away. The night suddenly felt old and tiring. A rustle from behind me caught my attention and I looked over my shoulder only to freeze. A young man stood where the cloaked one had been. His hair was alit by the moon, and those green eyes almost glowed. I stood there, looking, before I too removed my hood. I turned to face him directly, crossing my arms over my chest. The battle lust filled air was now saturated in awkwardness. I narrowed my eyes before I finally dared to speak to him. It was only two simple syllables, but apparently it was worth more.

"Sora."

A silence hung in the air, before he answered.

"Riku."

**-Line Break Line Break Line Break Line break-**

**Riku's P.O.V**

I had never intended to kill her. It was merely a way to get her out of my plans without serious harm. But the look in her eyes as she knew she was slipping away, knowing that I was to be her executioner… It still amazed me that she now considered us to be friendly acquaintances.

Months passed from the time I finally heard her name, and I could say that the team that we made was one of the most sought out groups then from the rest of our fellow robbers. It was a thrill to watch her work; I had admired it when we had first met, but seeing it from a non-aggressive point was different. She could be so loud and light-headed, but she became fierce and determined as she operated throughout her nightly activities. I didn't know why, but it wasn't just a sense of contentment I had around her.

I felt for her.

However, it would not be something that would come into fruition. Our job allowed no space for relationships or love. Any moment, either of us could be whisked away to the gallows. I had seen it before, I had witness the broken hearted eyes and the soon destruction of that person. Their hearts became dark and they were consumed. Love was never worth it.

It was because of these ideals that I soon came to a crossroad. Our mission had gone wrong; there had been too many guards. Recent rain had turned the moss and weeds wet and slippery. She had tumbled and her head had met with the unfriendly stone of the steps near the graveyard's entrance. I stood, frozen at the top of the said stairs, watching her still body.

I knew she wasn't dead, a fall like that couldn't kill her. The guards behind us would, though. I stayed there, teetering on the precipice of what my heart wanted and what my mind demanded.

'Save her!'

'You'll be caught!'

My teeth gritted, my mind felt overwhelmed. All the rules of my trade said to run. My heart said the same, but in a different direction. Be it either foolish, or courage, I flitted down the steps towards her fallen figure. With a grunt I lifted her, then took off across the uneven grounds of the dead's resting place. My heart won. I let it win.

What had I done?

Now as I watched her sleep, wrapped in her cloak as well as mine, I came to the realization I was searching for. All the while I had denied it; I truly did lo-… care, for her. With a groan, blue met green as she woke, and the same silence that ended with names exchanged encircled us. Her brow furrowed in the way that she did when she was thinking; her eyes were darker than their normal sky blue. Finally, she mouthed one word.

_Why?_

My gaze answered her back, and with a sigh she closed her tired eyes,

_Because of love. _

_Weeks passed, and with a stroke of fate, the weapons of the gods became the tools of the two. Before either would realize what exactly they had stumbled on, the Hunters came with the offer of joining the ranks of protectors. Only months later, the two fall into the destiny of a Wolf and her part in the goddess's plans._

_**I thought I was alone, but she is to live for**_

_**I know that you are gone but I cannot cry no more**_

_**-Nomy**_

FINISHED! : D


	14. Meet The Wolves

Heeeeyyyy guys, I'm back : )Sorry for the unexplained hiatus, I really wasn't trying to ignore you, but this is my senior year, and I am trying to finish it with a bang. So, without further ado, chaptie the nextie. Also, I don't think I did a good job explaining this, so I apologize. All wolves have ears, tails, slitted eyes, and sharper than normal teeth and claws. They are wolves, and someday, I will explain why they are so animalistic.

So, anyone catch the Nomy lyrics from the last chapter? Kufufufu, there is a reason to the last line….Someone(s) will be lost *Evil Face *

(Written to the female version of Never be the Same by Red)

Chapter 14: Meet the Werewolves

Axel's p.o.v

Axel treaded lightly through the green grass, the taller stems brushing against his bare ankles as he stepped through them. The hidden valley echoed with the sounds of small birds singing in the warm air, but as the group continued inward the cheerful songs came to a sudden halt. Dead silence rippled throughout the clearing, the once bright greenery seemed to dull in color. Axel felt the group edge closer to one another, and with a similar want for sense of protection he followed as well.

Roxas looked back at them then snorted an almost exasperated tone; however her eyes also shared a glint of anxiety. Axel's still heart filled with dread as he realized what their guide had not told them, though it had been understood by the entire group. Even if they had been saved, even if they had been guided through the forest, the Vampyres and Hunters did not belong here. The group's uneasy atmosphere skyrocketed as a low growl sounded in the clearing, followed by the echoes of others.

Each was pitched differently than the others, yet each united in a chilling melody that vibrated through each of their bones. The sounds source soon became known as seven figures took shape from out of the shadows. With his eyesight, Axel was able to pick out the forms of four females and three males each with the marks of the Wolves. One of the women, whose short spikey hair was a peculiar shade of silver, bared her sharper than normal teeth at them. Her wolf ears, which were a tone darker than her hair, were pressed against her scalp. Beside her stood two other she-wolves, one with light brown hair and another with long dirty blonde locks that were partly pulled up with braids.

The brunette tilted her head at the group, her eyes searching each of their own. When they met Axel's, he felt like a youngling underneath her stare. The two orbs, one green and the other blue, seemed to reflect a sort of age he could only see in Xemnas's gaze.

"_No, even older…"_

That thought sent an even colder chill through his spine, the thought that one of the oldest vampires was younger than a Wolf. As her gaze left him, he quickly turned his eyes to three familiar figures but the distaste in their eyes set a fire rolling in Axel's stomach that he knew had to be quelled. It was because of this that his vision veered towards the oldest one amongst the Wolves. Messy hair was pulled back from his face, showing a gagged scar spreading across his face. His eyes expressed a deeper wisdom than could even be fathomed by himself or anyone else in his coven. It spoke of war and bloodshed, betrayal and sadness. They also shone with the readiness to protect his clan, at the cost of his life if need be.

As the other Wolves stood still, the alpha continued to walk towards them. He stopped only a few steps away from the group, right in front of Roxas who stood as the mediator between the three Clans. The two Wolves stared at one another, before Axel saw the back of Roxas's head bow in the respect given to a leader. With a sigh, the man sighed before speaking.

"What have you done, Roxas."

His eyes narrowed as her shoulders seemed to hunch, the silence deafening the ears of all who gathered in the grassy clearing. It seemed as if no answer would come, that no protection would be given, no words of agreeing to help fight being spoken when the once bent shoulder of their guide suddenly straightened. Her head turned, as if to look upon the Vampyres and Hunters before she turned to face the alpha.

"Eraqus, the awakening has begun. I smelled the two Rouge Lords at their castle, and I know the others smelt it too."

If it was even possible, the Eraqus's eyes narrowed even further. The other Wolves tensed, their eyes widening, however the three that had led the rescue did not show signs of surprise. Within a blink of an eye, the once strong alpha seemed to withdraw into himself. Sadness filled stern eyes. With a sigh, he looked past Roxas and to Axel and the others.

"Then we have much to talk about. Please, accept our welcome to our home."

The other wolves slowly began to move towards them, though the brunette from earlier seemed slightly more eager to approach them. She made a straight line towards Xaldin, who still carried the sick Huntress in his arms. As she neared them, the group tensed, not knowing what she would do. She briefly met Xaldin's eyes, before lightly smiling.

"We have healing remedies, if you'd follow me?"

With a nod from Xemnas, Xaldin followed after the She-Wolf. As the three disappeared into a rocky outcrop, Eraqus began to move towards the cave. Axel followed, making sure to keep a good distance from the Wolves that obvious held no love for them. He soon found himself passing through the rocky entrance of the Wolves' den. The passage was narrow to prevent elements from creeping inside, but it made Axel feel a sense of claustrophobia. Others like Vexen or Sora also seemed to be affected by this.

The room quickly expanded until a great chamber rested before their eyes. Furs and blankets decorated the floors, and in the middle of the room a great fire pit smoldered. The warm light radiated throughout the cavern, lighting the sitting area surprisingly well. Following the motions of their hosts, the two clans sat amongst each other, but still keeping away from the third Clan. With a motion of his hand, Eraqus motioned for them to begin their tale, which Xemnas immediately took before Leon or any other could answer.

What felt like hours passed as all was explained, and no reaction was missed from the Wolves as Xemnas told them of the Rouges and their words of Mother and the Door. As the description was finished, Axel could not help but feel amazed by what seemed like sudden aging on the faces of the six before them. Even Roxas, who sat next to the shadowy wall, had a face contorted with worry and pain. With a strong voice that opposed his face, Eraqus spoke after a brief moment of silence.

"For a long time, we have known of their want to find the Door. You see, long ago there had been there had been another who lead this clan along with me."

Sorrow passed across his face, the pain of lost family echoing in his voice- entirely unintentional.

"Xehanort was a Wolf full of light, one of the first to be given the ability to change. But his heart held a corruption that none could have foreseen.

_**A knife in the dark, children crying as a dark laugh echoed through the night. Vows of revenge echoed past dawn**_

It was not until a battle against the Dark Ones that I saw it firsthand. I saw his greed for power and blood. He soon left, and we began to hunt him knowing he was after something we could not place. It was only until he was at the brink of obtaining it were we able to stop him.

_**A bloody field, rocks scattered around- the air howling-**_

"Xehanort sought after the Door, wanting the power within. But… it is meant for no other creature besides the gods to hold. During this time, Wolves were being hunted. Our ranks were depleting as Xehanort's grew with the Rouges that he gathered.

_**Figures sprawled across the ground, Wolves that were only pups dead and bleeding- eyes open and unseeing**_

We barely won, but we suffered great betrayal as those close to us joined him and his quest. It was only after that we sealed the Door, and lost all knowledge of where Xehanort had gone-"

"And now he is back, with an army that we can't defeat."

Xemnas interrupted, his eyes narrowed. Anger filled the room, the same fury raging through Axel. He hated these Wolves for not completing what they had set out to do, and he hated himself. He hated how we had helped to slaughter the remaining Wolves after the war. As Eraqus declared that the Wolves would fight, Axel quickly got up and walked out of the cave. His shoulders tensed as he felt their gazes, and his eyes briefly met Roxas's as he went past her.

As he headed towards the trees, he could hear her behind him. Why she followed, he would never know- but even if he had previously held a liking for her, he now only felt rage and anger. Her voice echoed, light yet firm.

"I see that your kindness from before was a ruse, what with you being so rude."

_**Ignore it**_, his inner thought told him. Ignore the Wolf.

"After all that Eraqus did, you should apologize."

_Leave me alone…_

She continued, not caring for the obvious rise of his temper, not caring he could suddenly attack. His head pulsed as her words echoed throughout them, and without warning he finally snapped.

"Why do you care, Wolf? I am just another threat to you!"

He seethed as he towered over her, his eyes flickering with the darkness inside him.

"How could you help those that fought and killed your kind? I killed so many of you during that war, yet you still want to help? Do you not care to avenge them? Do you not care that it makes you weak and cowardly to allow your kins' murderers to live?"

He gulped in air, lightheaded at the sudden release of tension. He looked away from her, not wanting to see hatred and disgust like with the others. He heard a soft sigh from behind him, followed by a light murmur designed for only him to hear.

"Yes, I hate the murderers. Yes, I hate the ones that destroyed my clan. I also hate the ones that abandoned me, that left me. I hate the human family that pretended to want to help me, I hate the hunters that imprisoned me."

Axel winced at each word, his shoulders hunching farther and farther down. He wished to almost flee before Roxas's verbal path changed,

"But, everything changes with time. Nature, laws, and people… Who we were never stays the same. I hate what was done and those that caused it, but if I dwelt on that I would be worse than any Rouge."

Axel shook his head, not knowing that he would have seen a sense of doubt in Roxas's eyes at her own words if he had been facing her. With the missing knowledge, he began to walk towards the scent of the Hunters and Vampyres.

"Not everyone changes."

Even as he spoke those words, he knew that he was lying to himself. For some reason, when he was around these Wolves, he felt like he was different. Lighter than he had ever been before. He only wished that their trust was not broken, and that friendship existed between the third clan and the other two. Maybe someday, but Axel knew it would not be anytime soon.


	15. Indifference and Hatred

Woot Woot! Two chapters in one day! : D Well, senior year is over, I received an advanced diploma ( That stupid zero hour college class was worth it….) and I now don't feel like a huge cloud is preventing me from writing! :D School is over, WOOT! Also, I just chopped off my long curly hair…And you know what I think? Good riddance. Long, curly, frizzy hair is a nightmare and I can now run my fingers through it without hitting a huge knot : D

Sorry that this one is short…Yet again it is a transitional chapter…

Chapter 15: Indifference and Hatred

Roxas's P.o.v

Why I followed Axel, I would never know, but part of me wanted to make sure that the ones I had guided and protected were safe. As Axel crossed across the clearing and towards a new cave, I lightly followed. My mind told me to stop, but my feet continued as I lightly came into the cavern only a few moments after Axel. I paused, looking into the room that was identical to the other and at the faces of those that had actually grown onto me.

I couldn't understand why I now wanted to push down my hatred of them and replace it. A whole lifetime filled with contempt for them, and now it was quickly disintegrating. As I remained silent, Leons' gaze met mine and with a small incline of his head he greeted me and made my presence known. With the attention of the others, the room became awkward for me causing me to shift my weight onto one foot, trying to think of an excuse as they stared at me and me at them. Finally, I lightly spoke.

"I… just wanted to make sure, that you were not lacking anything…"

Very nicely put, I thought sarcastically. My eyes met Yuffie who was grinning wildly, and a light ache in my heart made me realize that I was happy she was okay. The tension began to ease away, as well as the want to escape from them. The deep dislike was being strangled the more I was around these strangers, and I couldn't tell if I liked it or not. I couldn't tell if my words from earlier when I had spoken to Axel were gaining truth or not. I couldn't tell anymore. With a step backwards, I began to turn, not wanting to stay in this position any longer.

"I'll take my leave now…"

"Thank You."

I froze, my eyes looking towards the one that spoke. Leon met my gaze, his eyes stern but also truthful. With a mental cry, the hatred fell, no longer having a hold inside. My eyes searched his, hoping for truth that I had not allowed myself to have since I had left this clan. Why now, after hundreds of years. Why now do I finally find something like this? I nodded towards Leon, and smiled for what must have been the first time in ages.

"You are welcomed."

I quickly left, wishing with all my heart that the other Wolves could feel the freedom of letting a grudge finally fall. I did not question the lack of logic that came with this, but merely accepted it as a new change that was desperately needed.

**Axel's P.o.v.**

Whatever doubt that had been in Axel's mind was now dead as it could ever be, all because of that small, barely noticeable smile she gave them. That new hope he had just seen, the hope he now felt in the others. It made him want to believe for once. Now, if only he could rid himself of the dark voice in his head and he would be set. He involuntarily smirked as he heard the deep laugh of Xigbar, his conscious agreeing with his words

"So now we fight with the Wolves… never thought I would see the day."

Xigbar grinned as Demyx sat next to him, curling herself underneath his arm in such a way that she had not done for a while, even when they had been imprisoned. She lightly smiled as she replied.

"Well, we better believe it and make use of it. From what it sounds like, this will be a fight to be remembered."

A light murmur of agreement echoed amongst them, causing a light blush to cover Demyx's cheeks. Her wide grin made it apparent that she liked having others agree. The talk stopped though, as Sora turned her words towards Axel.

"I might not know you well, but it seems to me like Roxas is getting to you."

Everyone watched as Axel did not respond right away, and without their permission clan rules began to fill the darker parts of their minds. With a sigh, Axel broke their thoughts as he stared at the fire in the middle of the room.

"It's… how she acts. Years ago, we tried to eradicate them, yet now she has saved us… even provided for and guided us! How can we ever repay them or make amends…"

Deep in his dark heart, Axel wished that there was a way to fix everything, just as the others did as well. It was amazing how only a few events could change his view so quickly. Before, he had wanted to hurt Roxas, verbally and physically. He had wanted to watch the Hunters execute her even if she had not been a Rouge. But now it was different. Maybe the time being a prisoner had changed his views; maybe the moment that they had been saved by the most unlikely beings had changed him. Even now, he realized that the dark voice in him was weaker more than it had ever been before.

His thoughts changed as he heard Vexen speak, and for once he agreed with the ice wielder.

"We fight with them and for them. We show the Wolf Clan that we no longer carry the sins of our past and of our ancestors. We show them that we have changed,"

Agreement swept through the two clans, and with surprise Axel swore he could see the thick lines between the two starting to fade. With so much lost and so much suffered, they had nearly formed a new Clan that was made up of the remains of the old ones. A new age was rising, and he would make sure he lived long enough to see it.


	16. Plans

The next Chappie is here! Btw, get ready for a Big A/N….

I am kinda annoyed, got a review telling me that I screwed up Riku's eye color. So, I am going to say this as nicely as I can. No, I Didn't. If you watch the opening to Kingdom Hearts 1, you will see that his eyes are a slightly blue but afterwards they are sea green (or Cyan, which is a mix between blue and green). Throughout the rest of the series, THEY ARE SEA GREEN! Unless he suddenly had a change in eye color again, they will still be green. THEY ARE NOT BLUE!

I spend a lot of time researching and making sure that I have proper facts. I strive for perfection. And don't get me wrong, I do like critics, but when I find the name of the person's anon account to be slightly offensive? Saying that Riku having Green eyes is too main stream?! To me, mainstream is an insult. Read my stories, I like making things different. I don't like making something that is similar to other people's material. I outline and plan out every story I write, and I edit like crazy. So please, if you do decide to be a critic, do it nicely and make sure you have the knowledge of the damn topic.

Sorry for the rant, here's the chapter. Reviews are lovely, and I hope I didn't scare people into silence. Just please, be nice

Also, be happy I have this up. Just graduated. Spent my summer in a hell job and now im in college getting constant migraines. I don't know if my mind can take any more abuse right now. I'm trying to see if writing this will help me…

This was written to Return of the King By X-ray Dog. It is very beautiful : ) I also switched to Hall of Fame- Script- nightcore. (I'm so horrible…)

Chapter 16: Plans

Roxas's P.o.v.

I watched the warm sunshine dance across the meadow, the trees swaying with the breeze that entered the protected clearing. I had my back against a tree, enjoying the firm wall that supported my body. The last two days seemed like a blur to me, as it was mostly spent preparing for the next step we would take against the Rouges. This was probably the first time I had even had the chance to just sit and listen to the light sing as it played throughout the air. As my eyes closed, I picked up the sound of moving feet and so with a groan I opened them once again to see Sora standing near me.

Her hair almost turned gold with the sun above it, making it look like she carried a crown made of the sun itself. I slowly sat up, moving my back away from the bark. It seemed that she caught my questioning gaze, because she began to talk with her usual hyper personality.

"Eraqus is calling. Apparently he says it is time to act."

She smiled, then with no warning held out her hand to me. I raised an eyebrow, not truly understanding her intentions, but I knew her eyes did not lie. With a small sigh that was more similar to a huff, I grasped the hand before my face. If it was even possible, her smile became bigger as she began to pull me to the meeting spot. We passed the cave where we had first met, and continued only a few more feet before another entrance stood before us. Our feet passed from rugged grass to cool stone, and with a small gesture I pulled away my hand. She simply gave me a sheepish grin before making her way over to Riku.

This cave was sorely different to the others. No decoration or comfort could be seen, the only object being a large table hewn from the cavern itself. I moved to stand near the center, taking my place in the only available opening. Spread across the table was a large map, its ancient edges frayed. Black ink formed the rough outline of the world we lived in. High on the northern coast the Rouge castle was depicted along with the dead plains that surrounded it. The eastern and western parts of the cursed land were guarded by large cliffs and a plateau. The south had the forest where they had made their escape through. My eyes traveled down the map, marking where the Wolf den laid and the Hunter castle that rested in the fjords of the western coast. Farther south small cities dotted the map, none being as close as the Clan's domains were to the Rouges. As Eraqus began to speak, my eyes still focused on the table. My eyes retraced the maps constantly as he told us how we would proceed to lay siege on the Rouge castle.

"We will split into four groups, each with a Wolf to guide-"

I sighed as I heard others make their opinions known, an argument obviously growing over the horizon. I could see what Eraqus was trying to say, since splitting up and working our way to our target would be the easiest plan to avoid detection. The Rouges knew we were out there, they knew that they had stirred us into awakening. I watched the group talk, staying quiet. I looked on as the arguing took on a more peaceful air, the need to figure out a plan together winning over the distrust and prejudice. Finally, the group agreed to Eraqus, acknowledging the benefits of small groups. I wanted to voice my annoyance, wishing that they had saved all of us the last few minutes of fighting when we could have been plotting.

"What of the other Wolves, what will they do?"

I turned my eyes from the table to Zexion, hearing her speak for the first time. Others seemed to agree with her, while the Wolves began to narrow their eyes. I had a faint notion of what the extra Wolves would do, but it was not my place to speak of it- even if I was not part of the pack. Eraqus eyes betrayed nothing of his thoughts, causing a few of the more tense clans members to show signs of agitation. I started to tense as well, knowing that the last thing needed here was to cause distrust and anger. There was already enough of that to cause trouble. Eraqus eventually spoke, though it did nothing to calm the cavern's atmosphere.

"We other Wolves will travel East to an old temple to gather an ancient relic."

This answer didn't satisfy, as Xigbar shoved both hands down against the table. "And just what exactly is this relics?" His words were tinged with anger and sarcasm as his eye focused on the clan leader. Eraqus sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment of respite.

"It is a secret of our clan, but it has the power to seal Kingdom Hearts from darkness."

The mood of the room changed, and so when Eraqus began to talk of his plan there were no interruptions.

"Terra will guide the first group. If you agree, Zexion, Leaxeaus, Yuffie, Xaldin, Tifa, and Saix will follow him."

I continued to listen, hearing how Aqua would lead Larxene and Marluxia along with Demyx, Aerith, Cloud and Kairi. Ven was then given his designated group which included Merlin, Sora, Riku, Xemnas, Vexen and Xigbar. Eraqus ignored the dislike that emanated from Xigbar as he then called out the last group that would consist of Luxord, Axel, Cid, Leon and Namine. I should have expected it, when he called my name to lead the last group. Even so, I still tensed involuntarily. I stared at those that I was supposed to guide, it could have been worse. The hunters were calm compared to a few of the others, and the vampire hadn't shown any true sign of aggression towards me. Axel, however, was someone I didn't want to interact any more than necessary with.

With a silent sigh, I looked away towards the others around me. Demyx currently had her hand on Xigbar's chest, whispering in a low enough tone that I couldn't hear her. With a growl, Xigbar broke away from her and stalked out of the room, leaving us in a confused atmosphere that had a tinge of awkwardness. I could sense the questioning thoughts that seemed directed at Demyx, and it became apparent that she felt them as well when she quickly turned her slight frown into a sloppy smile.

"Sorry, separation is a bit of a sensitive topic with us."

With that, she too took her leave which afterwards caused a spark reaction as others followed behind. It was an unspoken agreement that they would leave early in the morning, all knowing the traveling that awaited them. The two days it took originally would more than likely be longer, since I and the other guides couldn't take the safer path we had before. The Rouges knew of it now, and it would be monitored by their sentries.

As I began to walk out of the cave, I saw a sight that I never thought possible. Leon was walking besides Merlin, helping him towards the resting place. While that gave me a note of concern, and one I would have to make sure Ven knew as he would have to deal with Merlin's age on his journey, it wasn't what truly caught my eye. As Leon walked away, a pair of eyes watched with what could only be concern and frustration and also want. I never knew why I hadn't seen it, but it was probably because I had only been with this group for a short time. It was obvious now, with the look Cloud gave to Leon.

I turned towards the more brushy side of the clearing, not wanting to deal with the others. First Demyx and Xigbar, now the two hunters. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Eraqus purposely did this, for reasons even I couldn't understand. Maybe to make the groups closer? Take away comfort zones and force the groups to interact? I shook my head as I reached the brush, silently sitting down until the top of my head was hidden. I didn't know what to expect, but something told me this journey would lead to what none of us could control.

END!

So, sorry this took so long. Yeah, the A/N up there was from like April/ May. This is from now : ) don't shoot me, plz. I do have a good reason though, I graduated Highschool and am now in College pursuing a English/ Secondary Ed. Degree. Another reason was that I went through a lot of bull this summer. Some family issues left me with some esteem issues, because apparently your grandfather telling you that your actions are a disappointment can be really devastating. The said grandfather also had a heartattack a few weeks ago, so that has been mindshaking. I also went through a bit of separation anxiety due to my college being so far away from home. I also found out that my sister is failing school and I can't do anything since I am so far away… Yeah… I do plan to write more, and I suggest author watching me since I have some other oneshot ideas. One of the stories I wrote, Hand of Sorrow, is being used so I can convince one of my professors to join her creative Writing class next semester. Urgh! I also got sick, which equals me losing my voice. Which is going to be hell because Wednesday I have to present a topic to my theater class and Thursday I have to to an impromptu and present my research topic in English…. ;_; That to the obvious question, Child… why the heck are you writing when you only have 4 of your 8 paged essay done? And its due on Thursday? The answer? I procrastinate to the point that I cram a 2 week essay into a 2 day time : D Beat that, Harvard students! And I still get A's! muahahahaa! Erm, Anywhos… Yah… college= big migraine, but I love it.


	17. Memory 2

I cannot begin to express how sorry I am. I am going to try harder, but I am a serious procrastinator and I have two big English classes with about 12 books between the two along with a lot of writing. Anywhos, here's another memory. I happen to really like these, they are enjoyable to write, and personally I am much better with oneshots/mini novels then I am with chaptered stories. I apologize for the last chapter being short, but it was meant to be a filler/bridge. On a random note, I love slashes… : ) Anyways, this chapter is written to Airplanes by The Ready Set. I guess you could also listen to I Need a Doctor to this as well, but I like the first choice better. Also, I hope it's obvious that this story takes place around the late/mid 1700's. the Soriku memory occurred about a few months to almost a year before this story started. This one, however, takes place in what would be like the 1700's. : ) This memory is not set up as the other one was. I don't think I could do first persons for this one. So it's more of a 2nd p.o.v… Without further ado, welcome to the second memory. Also, I lost my flashdrive… Kill me plz. (Currently using another one). Luckily everything on it was unneeded *sweatdrops and cries with a sorrowful happiness* Also, think of Xigbar's house as a more Victorian style Twilight Town Mansion. The inside will be set the same as the game, but the outside would be like a manor/mansion. I'm also really happy about writing Xigbar. I kinda think he has some anger management issues, so even if he cares about someone he will have moments where he doesn't keep himself in check. And because he happens to be an immortal that's waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy stronger than an average human… well, let's see what I have planned.

Chapter 17

Memory 2: Mid 1700's

Xigbar and Demyx

A light drizzle covered the grey city, making the cobblestone street slick. Even though the weather was poor people still traversed the streets, making their way towards their destination. Through the pandemonium, a young woman walked through the crowds. She kept her face down, shielding it from the cold drops that fell from the sky. Unlike most of those that walked around her, she had no way to cover herself from the water. Her clothes hung onto her slim frame, damp but not thoroughly soaked, the frayed hem barely went past her ankles. Those around her took care to have a slight distance, the knowledge of her being a child of the streets making her an enigma.

This woman didn't mind though. The streets were what she knew; she had been raised in poverty with her family. Those with higher living may look down on her, but she knew that the only place one could call home was where the heart dwelled. As she walked onward, the rain seemed to increase and she found herself almost soaked to the bone. She looked around, trying to seek a dry haven, but she only saw crowds and uncovered sidewalks. After a bit of walking, she eventually found a place across the street and in her haste she started to dart across the street.

As her foot stepped out onto the cobblestone, a strong hand grabbed the back of her dress and with a strong yank she found herself precariously balanced between falling onto the ground and resting in the stranger's grasp. She gave a slight cry, almost too small to hear due to her fear, and it would have been followed by even louder cries if it wasn't for the sudden whoosh of air as a carriage went past her, right where she would have been walking. The cry died in her throat, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"You should be more careful, miss."

With still wide eyes, she looked upwards towards her savior's face. A pale face, which was mostly common in such a cloudy city, was framed by black hair streaked with grey. He looked fairly young though, even with the sign of age. A pair of golden eyes stared at her, reflecting amusement tinged with worry. As she stared at them, she swore part of her saw something dark swimming in the depths but before she could look forward she was quickly lifted back to her feet. The man took in her state, causing her to blush, before he moved his umbrella forward to cover the two of them.

"Do you usually cross streets without looking?" She looked at him, confused, before realization and the entire situation hit her.

"I am so sorry!"

Her apologies increased, almost becoming frantic. Inwardly she cursed her idiocy, how could she have done something so stupid? As she apologized, people began to look towards the two causing the man to feel unease, and so with a strong hand on her arm he led her to a small alcove a few steps from them. She blinked in confusion, which turned into a sting of fear as she realized that they were both out of sight from others.

"Are you done ranting?"

She flinched slightly, causing the stranger to move her hand as if it was burnt. He let out a sigh, then ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

For what seemed like the first time since her sudden panic, she looked him in the eye, though she constantly darted her gaze away.

"No, I shouldn't have, erm, reacted in such a way. Thank you for pulling me back." She lightly smiled, though it was apparent to the two of them that she was slowly inching her way back to the street. In what could be seen as a desperate act, the man placed his hand on her shoulder again to stop her.

"Wait." He paused then, before continuing. "I would like to talk more, if you want."

Unease settled into her stomache, an uncanny feeling of suddenly being insignificant and in danger filling her. She bit it back, giving a shaky smile.

"I- I'm sorry, but I really couldn't intrude. Your act in saving me is enough." She began her attempt to leave yet again, but the hand seemed to grasp harder.

"I have food, and clothing suitable for this weather. I only ask for someone to talk to."

She knew she would regret this, the entire situation just being too obscure. Her stomach happened to overrule her mind, though, as the thought of actual food filled her. She looked away from him before deciding, then turned her gaze towards him.

"Okay, if you insist, um."

"Xigbar."

"Alright, Xigbar."

He nodded at her, but continued to hold onto her shoulder. She tried to back away again, but stopped as she saw amusement in his eyes.

"Uh?"

"You didn't give me your name."

The girl gave a nervous laugh, glad that the issue of her name was the only reason.

"My name is Demyx."

With those words, Xigbar let go of Demyx, giving her a light smile.

"It was nice to meet you, Demyx." He then took her hand, placing directions to his home between her fingers before he began to walk off. "Tomorrow."

_**It wouldn't be until much later that I would realize just how much trouble Xigbar would bring into my life…**_

She couldn't believe she was doing this, wait yes she could, but that wasn't the issue. Demyx stood in front of a large gate, the thought of food and shelter being the only things that kept her from fleeing. With a sigh, she forced her fear to the darker corners of her mind before she began to walk through a smaller side gate embedded in the brick wall's side.

As Demyx walked through the land's garden, she couldn't help but admire the life that grew there. Even in such a dreary city, the fact that things could thrive here gave her a hope she wished she could share with her family. A small groan escaped her lips with that thought, how was she going to explain all of this to her father and mother. It was these thoughts that plagued her as she soon found her way to the front doors of Xigbar's home. Later, in retrospect and when her mind was not focusing on her fear and other matters, she would note that the house was more like a castle than any other type of building. The simple word home did not properly give it the attention it deserved.

Gathering strength, Demyx reached for the door knocker, only to jump back in surprise as the door opened to reveal her previous savior. A polite smile made itself know as he stood towards the side of the door to let her in, and with a moment of hesitation she allowed herself to enter. As Xigbar closed the door, she couldn't help but to stare in amazement to the luxury around her. A sweeping staircase stood in the forefront, it's mahogany banisters lightly gleaming in the surprisingly warm light of the mansion. Paintings that looked like they have seen centuries decorated white walls. So enthralled by the sights around her, she was unprepared when Xigbar placed his hand on her shoulder causing the previous cheer and awe to tamper away.

"If you would like to follow me, the parlor is this way."

With those words, he began to lead her towards a door to the right of the staircase. Xigbar's parlor was no different to the fore room when it came to displaying wealth. Shelves of books lined the walls, many of the titles worn away from age. Only one corner was bare of books, and instead held a piano that looked fairly new compared to the antiquity of the items around her. Demyx stayed tongue-tied, as Xigbar lead her to a few chairs and a coffee table where, as promised, sat tea and small biscuits. She continued to stay silent even as Xigbar had her sit down and began to serve her, only giving him a nod to what she preferred though in all reality she would have accepted anything. Finally, after the cultural shock she had experienced only by stepping through a door, both she and Xigbar were sitting together with an awkward silence that was beginning to turn nerve wracking.

Demyx's eyes continued to search the room as she occasionally took small sips from her cup, her fingers lightly tracing the designs in the small object. She tried hard to avoid Xigbar's own eyes, since every time she looked near him she could see that he was staring at her. It was only as she began to see him stiffen and lean forward that she spoke the first thing to come to her mind.

"Um, so what do you enjoy doing, Xigbar?"

She finally met his gaze, seeing what was first annoyance in his eyes, but that quickly switched to a more amused look as he leaned back in his chair.

"Traveling's always been a passion, along with maps."

As he spoke, his eyes glazed over as if he was remembering things of his past. It struck Demyx as something silly, because she had only seen that look in the elderly around where she lived. His answer also brought her a bone shaking relief as she realized she now had something they both could relate to.

"R-really? I like traveling too! I mean, I've never will be able too, I don't think I've ever left this city, but I love the pictures in the shops!"

Demyx would have continued her happy rant, but the small chuckle that came from her host stopped her mid-word. She simply stared at him, not blinking, before she too joined in with a nervous laugh. As they laughed, the room seemed to brighten once again and the sense of danger she had felt since she had met Xigbar almost vanished.

_**That was my first visit to his house, and certainly not the last. It wasn't until almost half a year of knowing Xigbar that the sense of peril returned.**_

Demyx was rushing through the streets, heading towards the mansion that she now frequented at least once a week. She had been able to escape working earlier than usual that day, and could barely wait to see a shocked Xigbar. As she neared the mansion's gate, she began to think of the last few months she had been able to spend with the strange man. It was a odd relationship between the two, she enjoyed being around him and it was easy to tell that he did too, but there were moments where it felt so tense. Some days she spent with him, it was like he was about to tell her something only to not go through with it when she finally thought he would tell her.

She sighed as these thoughts chased after her asl she had finally reached the door, and they continued to follow her as she quietly entered the house that she now saw as an almost second home. Demyx stayed light on her toes, making her way to the study. With her feet before the closed door, and her hand reaching towards the knob, Demyx finally came to the realization that she should have announced herself. Xigbar's voice faintly sounded behind the door, and another answered what he had said. She froze, part of her demanding her to leave while the other was losing its grip on her curiosity. She gave in, and slowly leaned her head towards the crevice between the door's edge and the wall.

"How long do you insist in playing with the human, Xigbar?" The voice was smooth, with a hidden edge. It sent shivers down her spine. A voice of a hunter.

"That is none of your concern."

A high hiss caused Demyx to jump, and when a sudden crash form the wall next to her, Demyx stumbled back, barely regaining her footing. The sudden crash had knocked opened, and she took care to keep herself away from the sight of Xigbar and his guest. She placed her hand on her chest as the fighting ceased, then inched closer, leaning herself against the wall. She heard a breathless laugh, then the sound of a chair being sat on.

"I do not know Axel, I just don't." Demyx held her breath, her heart beating faster. "When I first invited her here, my purpose was to have a meal. But then she talked, and now the last thing I want it is to harm her."

"Damn it all, Xigbar! You of all people know the idiocy for one of our kind to fall for them! Look at what happened to Zexion and Lexaeus!"

"They seem happy to me."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, it was a tragedy!"

The study fell into silence once more, andDemyx shook herself out of her shock, realizing the conversation was coming to an end. She crept away from the door, making her way out of the mansion before stopping at the gate. There she sat, trying to collect her thoughts and her courage. She would have to go in there soon, or Xigbar would worry. She couldn't break their habit now, not when she was exposed to the hidden currents. What would he do if she stopped coming?

_**Tragedy, he was right about that. A mortal and an immortal's relationship would always end with suffering, one way or another.**_

Demyx kept the schedule, and almost a full month of weekly visits had passed. The study had an almost permanent air of tension, never letting up. She could see Xigbar's posture becoming more stiff with each visit, her lack of talk taxing both of them. It was when she had flinched as he had passed her a plate for her tea cup and accidently brushed her skin that he finally snapped.

"Demyc why won't you talk?" His question was tinged with annoyance, his brow furrowed. She didn't answer, her lips unable to move as he stood up and walked towards the shelves. She too stood, edging towards the opposite side of the room. He asked her again, and once more her lips betrayed her. He made his way towards her "Why won't you answer!"

"Who are you?" It was quick, out of her mouth before she realized it. Her voice continued, stopping Xigbar from responding. "Don't lie, Xigbar. Who, no, what are you, and why did you invite me to this home?" She edged away from him, using his shock to put much needed distance between him and her.

She paused, her voice finally stopping but not before it decided to speak her thoughts another time "I heard you talking to that man. Y- you wanted to eat me, you just wanted a show with your meal!" Her voice climbed as she spoke, agitation loosening her tongue. She was near to the door, and she stretched her hand out to opened it. She almost had her target, when a hand grabbed her own. Another hand push her back against the wall, and she let out a huff of air at the sudden pain in her back.

"Axel was right, all mortals are the same."

She could feel herself being pushed harder, her eyes flitted across the room, trying to find a way to escape before finally landing on Xigbar's face. Immediately she tried to look away but could not stop herself from staring into golden eyes swallowed by black. She couldn't see a trace of white, or the warm color she associated with Xigbar. Her body seized in fear, a choked sob coming from her.

"Xig-"

The pressure on her wrist increased, and she bit back a pained whine. She tried to look away, tried to not stare at this sudden stranger. Xigbar began to talk, his grip increasing as his agitation grew.

"You humans are all the same. We're monsters to you, and even if we were to invite you to our homes, break bread with you, or supply you with your needs, your thoughts of me will never change!" Demyx shrunk as far as she could from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hurt, her chest ached her he was pushing her, and her hand had grown numb. She looked up, trying to find reason in him. With courage she didn't know she had, she took control of her voice.

"I fear you Xigbar, because it is natural for prey to fear it's predator. But I do not think lowly of you, nor do I hate you."

Shock filled Xigbar, forcing the black from his eyes. He quickly let go of her, watching as she took a hesitant step from him before running out of the door. He stood there, before lifting his hand to stare at it. For a brief moment, he stopped breathing, before he too sprinted out the door. He caught up to Demyx near the gate, calling out to her. Demyx froze, before turning to him.

"How can you care about me? How could-"

"I don't." Xigbar stopped staring in disbelief. Demyx continued, looking at the grass.

"I don't care about you, Xigbar." She moved closer to him, and he let her. Xigbar could care less if she staked him now, her words had already killed him. "I love you."

His darted towards her, staring at her eyes. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. And I don't care what the world says about your kind, I don't care what you originally wanted. You were the first outside of my family to care for me, I don't want to lose that."

She lifted her arms to hug him, and after a moment he did the same. The stayed that way until the skies threatened to let loose their rain again, and forced both back into the mansion.

_**If only we knew that we had not been alone…**_

She was walking towards Xigbar's home, excited to continue a new path in their relationship. She was rather proud on how well she took Xigbar being a Vampyre. It was rough, a sudden knowledge and awkward questions, but now Demyx felt like there were no secrets between the two. She rounded the corner, before freezing as she saw the crowd before Xigbar's home. Her muscles loosed, and she hesitantly began to walk closer. A man in a dark coat stood with a torch, and the men around him poured oil onto the garden inside the gate. The crowd writhed with anger, demanding death.

"Kill the monster!"

"Don't let it escape!"

Demyx looked on with horror, not knowing what to do. She wanted to run, she wanted to find Xigbar. But he was inside the gates and a mob was waiting for him with steel and fire. As she was torn by what to do a older man in the crowd spotted her, and called for the attention of the others.

"It's her! The monster's thrall!"

She jumped, eyes widening before she turned to run. She immediately crashed into the a thick chest, and was only able to see a glimpse of a dark coat and the golden medallion of the hunters before a sharp hit to her head blacked her vision and thoughts.

Demyx found herself swimming back into consciousness, her vision spinning and faltering. She could barely see the crowd around her, the city's council, or the hunter that stood near her. The crowd roared, causing her head to throb. Why couldn't they leave her alone? The council began to speak, and she could only catch parts of their words. They demanded her to talk, and with the silence caused by her inability to talk, the crowd's noise rose.

She was suddenly walking again, dragged when her feet couldn't support her weight. The continued to push her, jeering and laughing. Screaming for blood. A push on her back forced her onto the ground, and it was only with heavy concentration that she began to understand their words.

"Stone her! Stone her!"

Her heart skipped, her spine grew cold. They were going to kill her, she was going to die. No one would help her, Xigbar wouldn't come in time. The first hit between her shoulder blades, the second her thigh. Sharp and jagged, hard and unforgiving. She curled into herself, hiding her head and face. No one was coming, she was going to die.

The stones stopped, a beastly roar silencing all before the screams began.

Demyx tried to lift her head, and by the time she could most of the crowd had fled. She saw two figures fighting near her, her blurred eyes barely recognizing Xigbar. She tried to stand, but only made it to her knees.

"Xi-xigbar."

He was winning, tearing into the hunter's arms when his blade was too slow to guard them. The hunter dodged back, almost tripping over her, before pulling a vial from his pocket and throwing the contents at Xigbar's throat. He fell in mid leap, the water burning into the skin of his eye and cheek. The hunter limped to the fallen Vampire, his sword raised. Demyx tried to stand as it was pointed at his heart. She reached for his leg, yanking as hard as she could, making his sword bury into the ground next to Xigbar. His glare turned to her, before he pulled his sword out from the dirt and cobblestone.

"If you wish to be first, so be it!"

He kicked Demyx to the ground, her cry jostling Xigbar from his own pain. She saw the glint of the blade, the hate I the hunter's eyes, before a heavy pain shot through her chest. She couldn't breathe, her vision whitening before beginning its slow fade into darkness. She heard a brief scream, ripping, before arms gathered her from the ground and to a chest.

"De- ease-, loo- at m-."

She tried to focus on the voice, knowing that she belonged with it. She stared up into golden orbs, focusing all she could on them.

"Plea-, don't lea-."

She couldn't understand, she couldn't hear the voice, but she could feel the sadness and agony flowing from it. The desperation. She tried to talk, tried to speak around the blood in her mouth.

"I don'."

The voice froze, the gold orbs coming closer to her fading eyes.

"Demyx?"

She tried to focus again, tried wake up enough to tell him.

"Don' wan'- to die."

Her chest heaved with the effort it took, her heart slowing with the strain. She felt a hand on her numbing cheek, and the gold slowly morphed to a black. As her vision faded, a new pain bloomed through her, a liquid heat that turned her body cold and took away all the pain.


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello, my dear readers.

I cannot begin to express how sorry I am for being such an unfaithful updater. If it makes you feel better, I literally have this entire story outlined, and the only thing I'm lacking is time to write.

I have been having a bit of a hard time lately, personally and academically. Writing is not coming to me as easily, and while I really do want to finish this, I and falling really behind.

However, I do want all of you to know just how much I love seeing your reviews and knowing that people still favorite this story. I sometimes go through reviews to remind me why I can't ever drop this story. So, please rest assure I will write this. And this will be completed.


	19. AUTHORS NOTE 2

Hi guys, I know this is just… horrible. Especially after I said I would continue writing. But I got broadsided again. Like really bad. I just found out I have to apply for this program, and it's going to take all of my time. And then personal family stuff has escalated. So, here is my proposition for all of you. I have the outline for each chapter, and I am willing to type them up and put them here as chapters. It won't be in an actual story format, but you'll basically have all of it. However, I am going to write the memories. Those were really the only things I completely enjoyed writing. So, yeah. This story is going to be classified as discontinued. But I will post the outlines so people can know what was going to happen if you want.


End file.
